


Don't Ignore Me

by Nanners (nanjcsy)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya Is Her Own Warning, Bad Parent Roose Bolton, Bullying, Child Neglect, Father/Son Incest, Feral Behavior, Feral Theon, Foster Care, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Gore, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Thramsay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners
Summary: Welcome To Feral Foster Care!Run by Gregor and Unella, daring to care for the feral and dangerous teenagers in Westeros Society.
Relationships: Gregor Clegane/Septa Unella, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 113
Kudos: 45





	1. Dog Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Teenagers by My Chemical Romance

_Theon remembers a mother who sang pretty songs. Sometimes, whenever he was too hungry, hurt or scared, he would hum to himself like she did. He doesn't remember when she went away but he's heard Balon say that she lost her mind and her body followed it._

_Dead means no more songs and no more memories. Wrapping his arms around himself, Theon hums and hides under the porch from the chaos above. Its not the chaos he knows it is a different kind today._

_Today was all different than most days and he does not understand. Balon likes to keep Theon in a cage or on a chain out back. He feeds him a can of dog food and leaves him scuzzy water most days. Other times Yara shows with a half a sandwich or some cookies._

_Maron, Rokrick and Yara go to school but Balon felt it was a waste to send Theon. Too much paperwork and trouble for a retarded whine baby, Balon said. Bad enough he wasted education on the first three._

_During the school day, Theon has always been caged or chained waiting for Balon to kick or feed him. Waiting for Yara to release him or to come bring him small presents or waiting for his brothers to tease and spit on him._

_There was never anything else unless Theon gets loose and runs. He loves to get loose and run on all fours. He finds garbage cans with tasty treats or he catches a rat under the porch._

_They had a lot of rats and cockroaches at Balon's house and when everyone forgets to feed Theon, sometimes he resorts to eating the vermin. It isn't very tasty but it is filling, at least. Theon's arms get tighter around him as he hears Yara crying and being led away._

_He watched through the slats under the porch as bags leave._

_Theon watched the body bags come out and understood they held his brothers and Balon. They must have died like his mother did. Theon couldn't feel very sad over it. But he was scared about what he was going to do now without anyone at all._

_That's when he saw Yara point to the porch and then scary strangers came to take him too. Theon screamed and barked, he bit and kicked and ran for all he could._

_Strangers caught him. Theon struggled and waited for the next cage or chain that must be coming._


	2. Fresh Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Off by The Lonely Island

The screeching of seagulls lining the roof of the ramshackle three story house was enough to wake anyone. The crash of the surf was another call albeit a gentler one. The pink morning sun pierced the windows facing it and it was strong and hot enough to go right through the blinds.

Gregor and Unella were already up when the phone rang. Unella hung up the phone and finished buttoning her favorite housecoat. Padding downstairs, Unella went to the automatic coffeemaker that was already putting the last drip on a pot of hot coffee.

Unella turned on the rattling old air conditioner with a pair of pliers to turn where the knob used to be. She heard the commotion upstairs of children and got her coffee, groaning. Pouring Gregor's coffee while she drank her own, Unella tiredly eyed the old fridge and stove.

She hated her kitchen with a passion. Since day one, Gregor promised Unella her own home and lots of children, jokingly. It was no longer as funny. Yawning, Unella held out the green mug that says Number One Dad as Gregor came around the corner of the stairs.

Taking the coffee, Gregor nodded at Unella and he went to mess with the air conditioner. "We can go to the store this week and get a new used one. The new kid will bring a check and we will use it to replace this piece of shit." Unella brightened a little at that thought.

"Another feral kid. Can you believe Balon had a secret child living like a damned dog? And this boy never had any schooling at all. Never saw anyone but the family. Poor kid. I guess soon as the hospital clears him, Theon will be placed here. Doesn't sound like any relatives are coming for him so he should be here long enough for us to get another steady income." 

Gregor grinned. "If he can learn to do chores, good enough. On the bright side, if he's a dog then he'll know how to bite the bullies when they fuck with him." Unella yawned again as she started to haul out cereal boxes and milk. "The kids will eat him alive otherwise. Ramsay won't be able to resist a human dog."

Gregor got more coffee for himself and he filled Unella's cup as he went by. "We don't want to spoil the children by playing favorites. The only favorites are our own children. Our big rule, remember? Never get too attached."

Leaning into the steep stairwell, Gregor hollered, "BREAKFAST!" Unella braced herself against the basket of fruit she placed on the table as the sounds of a thousand rhinos stampeded the stairwell only to magically turn to children when they appeared. Unella never understood why they were so loud.

The first two into the kitchen were their own children, Raff and Polliver. They couldn't look less like each other and more like one parent if they tried. Polliver was squat, muscular like his father, he had the same dark black hair shaven clean, the gimlet eyes and trademark Clegane sneer.

Polliver spent his years in school being the same kind of bully his father was and he got average to poor grades. He graduated only last year and started working on lobster boats right away.

Unella's looks made her look mannish and handsome but on Raff it was devastating. The shining grey eyes, long thick blonde hair, tall and slender, he was popular as a senior in high school. Raff had excellent grades and was on track to start University next year. 

Both boys had resented being little and having to share so much with other children that fostered with them. Through the years, the boys learned to enjoy lording it over the less fortunate fosters that live with them. It helped ease their annoyance at such a full house.

Unella smiled at her boys and made sure they had hot pop tarts and fresh fruit before the other children got to sit down. They all reached for the cereal, milk began to spill, arguments began and Gregor yelled above it all.

"ATTENTION! A NEW FOSTER IS ON HIS WAY. THEON GREYJOY IS HIS NAME. HE'S FIFTEEN AND FERAL. MOST OF YOU STARTED HERE BEING CALLED A FERAL WHETHER YOU WERE OR NOT. THIS BOY REALLY IS, ACTS LIKE A DOG. TREAT HIM LIKE A BOY. TRY NOT TO ACT LIKE ANIMALS AROUND HIM!"

Gregor's words brought silent contemplation but he saw Ramsay's eyes shine. 


	3. Pup In A Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Dreams by The Eurythmics

Theon sat in the backseat of Varys's car, sucking on the lemon drop he was given. He listened to the soft voice in the seat in front of him, trying to pay attention. "Theon, I know how scared you must be but the Cleganes live right on the ocean just like your father did. They are a good couple that take care of lots of children for us. Its a wild place but you'll have plenty of running and swimming...what am I saying?"

"Theon, you look at me but are you hearing and understanding me? Because all I am getting is a million mile stare, sweetie. I'm not angry but I'm concerned. I didn't want to see you institutionalized when you've just gotten free of a cage. But I need to know that you can understand basic commands, son." Theon perked up more, hearing words that needed attention. "Thank you. For not leaving me there. I will do anything, please."

Theon dared not tell the truth. He dare not tell Varys that the very sky and trees were startling. That he never knew they lived next to the ocean? That he was scared to death and wanted, yearned to dig a hole to lay in. Nice and cool and calm. Theon was used to being dirty, filthy but if he was told to clean, he did. When his father got in sober moods or he needed the house clean for Childrens Services, he always brought Theon in to help clean.

"I can clean! I know how, Varys! I can clean for them, I sleep outside, I don't mind. Just not that white place again, it hurts my eyes, those lights and all those people. Its..a lot." Theon started to pant a little, it was calming after doing so much talking. Talking too much made him nervous. Theon kept his eyes averted, blushing. That stare that Varys didn't like, it was the only way Theon can look straight at anyone.

His father and brothers hated when they remembered Theon existed. Usually if he ignored them, they ignored him unless they just couldn't anymore and had to do something. Theon only had talked to his sister and his brothers seemed to be very amused by a dog little brother. As long as Theon barked and crawled or just plain acted like a dog, it amused his brothers. They would laugh instead of hit.

If he shit outside for them to make fun of, then they might not stab him with sticks until he got beat by Balon for getting blood everywhere. Theon knew how to appease and he also knew when he had to fight. When his father was drunk and coming for him, he had to fight back because he wouldn't know to stop. When his older brothers got drunk he would struggle and bark to try and get Yara's attention. This has been all he remembers.

But that doesn't mean he can't think and how to tell this to Varys who watches him pant with CONCERN. That word is a red flag. ANytime anyone was CONCERNED at Balon's house, it meant one of the kids gets taken away for a few days. It means lots of cleaning for Theon and beatings for the child missing from home. By Varys. "You would take my brothers and sister." Varys nodded. "Yes, sometimes." Dangerous then.

Varys sighed when the child seemed to just shut down. At least this look he understood from most abused and neglected children. The panting was a concern but there was little Varys could do. Once the damn idiot Pycelle labeled the child "Feral" there was no other foster home that would touch him. Only the roughest one in the city, right on the beach. Not the part where the tourists go, that would be an awful sight.

The Lannisters funded the Clegane Home for the rougher children of any status to attend. It was one of their numerous charities for the unfortunate. It was directly in war with the Tyrell's orphanages of Highgarden. So they built a three story house right on a private cove of their own, looking out over the docks. In reality, the house was simply bare because Gregor was too cheap to let Unella decorate it.

The rumor around town was that one day Unella's gonna snap. If Gregor ever drops dead, everyone will agree that Unella probably killed him for being too damned cheap. Not to mention everyone knew that they didn't marry for love but for a swollen stomach. Varys shook himself out of his wandering thoughts and they were there. Dammit. Varys really shouldn't have drank with Tyrion during lunch again. He was a bad influence.

"Theon?" The poor kid had his knees up to his chin. The doctors said he was malnourished, underweight, fed dog food. Well, maybe he will end up loving the Cleganes food? "Okay, hon, time to meet your new family. I am going to help you get out now, okay? Theon?" Gregor always asks Varys to keep the damned kid in the car until he gets there in case its a runner.

Polliver and Raff squinted, Unella sighed as Varys started to get out and Gregor took off. Eyes from everywhere confirmed it before Arya muttered it aloud. "Aaaaand its a runner!" Some of the eyes crinkled with laughter and some of those sounded like howls. Unella gave a single clap and everyone went silent and continued to keep watch. Raff and Polliver joined their father in chasing down Theon.

All three were treated to the sight of a four legged boy that was faster than ever expected. "Holy shit, Ramsay, are you seeing this shit? He's a fucking dog!" "No, Damon, Dunce for me. He's a boy that thinks he's a dog. And we are going to hunt him, aren't we Skinner?" "Yes, Ramsay." Lyanna muttered, "I'm telling." Myranda's sweet voice trilled out, "Unella, when will Gregor ever let you decorate this hellhole?"

Sandor was still considering how he was going to get his brother's attention and forgiveness when he saw a thing. A four legged child thing that was running directly towards him, his brother and nephews yelling and waving. Sandor bent down and snatched the boy into the air. Soon as he caught him, the boy bit and kicked before going limp. 

All eyes were silent and considering again. Except Unella's. Her eyes were directly on Myranda. Unella's knuckles knocked against Myranda's head just in case anything might be inside. As she suspected it made a hollow sound. "I expect consideration and silence given for today. Let us see if the boy can adjust to us." Arya called it first. "He's not going to last the night here."


	4. Walk It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kill by Thirty Seconds to Mars

Sandor handed the boy to Gregor who just put the boy under his arm easily. The boy slipped out in a dead faint on the grass. "Well, I'll be damned. He fainted! He was all full of spirit a minute ago!" Gregor muttered, "Idiot. He's a feral, thinks he is a dog, was treated like one. Fed dog food. Thanks for grabbing him. Don't bother to tell me, just take your old room and we'll talk later."

Sandor accepted the abuse and the welcome with a sharp nod and moved on into the house. Unella nodded at him on his way by, more concerned with the boy. Besides, Sandor was helpful with the boys when they were younger and has been known to help with chores and children in exchange for room and board. Unella hasn't had privacy since the day she married and had no idea what it would be like anymore.

Gregor carried the boy in one arm and Unella winced at the thinness of the poor thing. Unella was not a woman generally stirred to pity any child, never finding it useful to them. This one she pities and wonders if Varys saved the child just simply too late after all. Myranda snorted. "He's already dead, I think." Ramsay felt a sharp pain of upset and told Myranda to shut the fuck up or he will shut her up, jealous slut!

This earned Ramsay a rap on his head and one on his cheek for swearing but it was worth it. Lyanna whispered juicily into Arya's ear. "Do you think he's dead?" Arya swiped at her ear. "Look, Lyanna, we got to talk. I'm twelve and your ten so I'm someone you have to listen to for your own good. You gotta stop drowning my ears, buddy, it's annoying. I feel like you're washing my damned ear and I don't like it. Feels wrong. It's gross, stop it."

Lyanna seemed shocked and apologized bluntly then turned red. She had disappointed her hero. Skinner leaned over Lyanna, hovered then licked quick between her braids. Arya struck him from the left and Myranda from the right. "Fucking pedo licked Lyanna, Unella!" That was the limit and Unella pulled out a fly swatter from her bathrobe and went after Skinner. "What did I tell you, huh? This time you deal with Gregor on it. If I can't beat it out of you, he will!"

Gregor closed his eyes and wished for patience. He turned back to look at the boy in his arms and of course now he was awake. And watching the chaos in the doorway. Their family had a few secrets and one of them involved Gregor's temper. It was worse than Unella's. And he did not care who they were, they got it. That included Unella. Gregor was used to her but their relationship was never built on love. It was built on aggressive young sex and a broken condom.

Gregor couldn't lose his temper holding this kid or he'll bolt again. He gave a sharp whistle hoping to get Unella's attention. He got everyone's attention all right, mostly because Theon barked. Just a bit but it was clearly a bark and his eyes were so bugged and lost but not, it affected everyone differently. Ramsay laughed with his boys of course but he also felt something in his eyes. It hurt, like something got in his eye and he rubbed it away.

Lyanna sniffed with disdain and Arya felt like laughing and crying all at once, it was very confusing. Myranda giggled. "He thinks he is a damned dog. What's his name again, Rover? Spot? Tiny? Meek?" It was worth the rap from Unella since most of them laughed at that one. "Don't any of you have any damned decent compassion for such a troubled boy?" They all stared flatly at Unella who has never shown any of them more than duty required.

Gregor slowed his stride and spoke to the boy in his arms. "You don't want to go by them like this, boy. Not this lot. Trust me, you want to be on your own two feet. Walk beside me or it will hurt your status with this group of misfits. Don't let them see your fear of them, don't play the dog for them. Just walk calmly inside and meet my family first. Nice and calm. There's no escape and no reason to run. Okay?"

Theon nodded slowly and let Gregor put him down. He kept his eyes averted, looking at no one, trying to not feel awkward on two legs. It wasn't that he didn't know how to stand and walk, whenever it was just him or his sister he would practice. But he felt safer on all fours these days, he couldn't help it. But he struggled and won, staying on his feet. Unella and her sons followed them inside.

A huge truck blaring country music came tearing into the yard, narrowly missing Varys's car. Varys frowned and shook a delicate fist at the rednecks. "Tormund! Did you keep Ygritte out all night again on your illegal works! At this rate you should just foster the girl yourself!" Tormund winked down at Varys as a wild looking girl jumped down from the back where she was kissing someone.

"Can't take a girl too. Already fostering Jon, Gendry, Hot Pie and Lommy. I have enough boys, thanks, not adding a girl. But she does damned impressive work on my cars. Just borrowed her for a few nights. Gregor will be happy with the money she earned." Varys shut his eyes and started his car. "I can't be hearing this. I'm not hearing how you are using minors to illegally work on cars. Goodbye."

The other kids all surged up to the truck to offer news about the dog boy but not Ramsay. He stayed next to the house, looking in the window at Theon. He watched as Unella pointed out the rules, as the boys tried to introduce themselves. Theon blurted out that he knew how to clean, to obey and be helpful then dove under the table when he heard the horn beep outside. Ramsay smiled. He always wanted to have a pet.

His crackhead mother couldn't keep a kid alive much less a dog. Ramsay's own father couldn't be bothered to come get him yet. Ramsay was kept from being lonely by having Damon, Alyn and Skinner as friends. But a dog that was also a boy? What boy wouldn't want to own that?


	5. Dumb Mutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animals by Maroon5

Gregor watched as the boy went under the table. "Polly, tell Tormund to get his shit box off my lawn. Unella, clean this damned kitchen, would you? Kids will be useless for chores until they've met the boy." Unella snarled at Gregor wordlessly but began to sullenly clean the kitchen. "Keep giving me attitude today, woman. Once I've got the boy settled, I'll see to you if you don't smarten up." Unella slammed a cabinet in response and started to wash dishes.

Gregor leaned down to see Theon huddled under the table. "Come on, boy. Don't make me have to drag you out. Remember what I said about being seen on your two feet? You need to meet the children, okay? Time to meet your new foster brothers and sisters. Let's go." He reached a large hand under the table and Theon snarled at it. "You bite me and you'll regret it." Theon was too intimidated by the giant and shrank away.

Sighing, Gregor grabbed the boy by his shirt collar and dragged the whining boy out. "Theon, on those feet! Better. Time to meet the others. You are labeled feral, well, so were they. So don't be intimidated. Ready? Good." Giving Theon no time to adjust or struggle, Gregor dragged him along. Their first stop was a small navy blue sheet covering a stairwell. Gregor whipped it open with his foot and revealed Arya and Lyanna.

Both girls were using a homemade guillotine to behead barbie dolls. Arya looked up solemnly at Gregor. "We have decided we are too old for barbie dolls. We are switching to voodoo dolls after we melt these." Gregor sighed. "Don't melt them inside the house. Meet Theon. Theon, this is Arya and Lyanna. They are the youngest here." Gregor shut the curtain and dragged him into the living room where two girls sat watching television.

A red headed girl handed Gregor money. "This is Ygritte and Myranda. Both are great earners in their own ways. I hope you eventually can earn more than your regular check." Myranda piped up. "Yeah, I work at a dog kennel on the weekends. Want me to get you some dog kibble?" Gregor responded. "Want me to stick my foot up your ass?" Gregor dragged Theon outside. Ramsay and the boys were waiting on the long splintery porch.

"This is Ramsay, Damon, Alyn and Skinner." All of the boys smiled and Ramsay's eyes glowed. "Hi Theon. Are you a good doggie?" Gregor's meaty hand slammed against Ramsay's ear, turning it bright red. Ramsay winced in pain but continued to smile fiercely. Theon had perked up hearing Ramsay's tone, it reminded him of his brothers. Ah, he knew this game and he kept his eyes low and gave a small bark. The boys all laughed but not Ramsay.

"Good boy!" Gregor snarled at Ramsay's jubilant words and Theon's face looked so relieved as if he thought he was safe. "Fucking morons. Careful how much you fuck with him, he bites." Leaving it at that, Gregor dragged Theon down the porch stairs. "See the fence? See the beach? This is where you can roam. You don't go out further without permission. Understand?" Theon nodded but wondered why they just didn't leash him.

Gregor dragged him back inside and this time passing the boys, Theon kept his eyes averted. Ramsay frowned. He wasn't used to being ignored. Even those little fucking girls weren't stupid enough to ignore Ramsay if he chose to bother with them. How dare this mutt just go past without looking to see the weather on Ramsay's face? Ramsay thought they had made a connection but the dog must be really dumb. Ramsay can work with stupid.

Gregor dragged Theon up the staircase to show him the bedrooms. "This one is yours. You are lucky and get to have your own space for now." In truth the room was a former walk in closet but Gregor managed to get a cot and cardboard dresser in there. He had knocked a tiny window in last year and not a single kid volunteered to move into the cramped space. Theon couldn't understand. "You want me to clean this?"

Gregor sighed. "You will keep it clean, yes, because it is your room. To sleep in and keep your clothes in. Understand?" No but Theon nodded anyway. Why waste a room on him? Theon did like the idea of a shut space that wasn't a cage or outdoors, it sounded kind of exciting. "Stop that panting, you have to learn to not do that. You are not a dog, you are a teenage boy. Try to act like it. Get used to your room."

Leaving the boy to shut the door and enjoy some privacy, Gregor found Unella in the basement rummaging through boxes. "I found some clothing that should fit him. Boy is so thin, give him rope for a belt." Nodding, Gregor took the clothing and sent his fist crashing into Unella's right kidney. "Attitude adjustment. Are you still feeling like slamming shit and being a bitch? Huh?" Unella shook her head while trying to not fall down in pain.

When Gregor returned to Theon's closet room with the pile of clothing, he found the boy napping under the cot. "Wake up, boy. Time to learn how to put your laundry away." Ruthlessly, Gregor reached under the cot and pulled the boy to his feet. Directing the boy like a puppet, Gregor showed the tired and overwhelmed boy how to put clothing into the dresser. "Good job, Theon." Theon barked and Gregor cursed. So close and yet so far to go.


	6. Unfamiliar Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hard Knock Life by Annie

Theon allowed Gregor to move him like a puppet, showing him how to keep his room. He was grateful for the help and intimidated by the gruff giant. He jumped when he heard a clang then Unella yell, "CHORES!" Groans seem to come from everywhere. Gregor gave a small smile as he heard Lyanna and Arya sing a song about a hard knock life. Theon didn't know what that was but they sounded kind of good and he enjoyed it.

Gregor led Theon out of his room to show him where the bathroom was. "Do NOT let me EVER catch you pissing or shitting outside like some animal! You use a bathroom here. Do you know how to use a toilet?" Theon nodded, turning red. "My sister let me use it sometimes." Gregor showed Theon how much toilet paper he was allowed to use per use and how to wash his hands with just enough soap and water. "We are frugal here."

Theon didn't bother to ask what frugal means. "Now, its your first day so let's find you some easy chores. Don't get used to it." Ramsay popped up out of nowhere and smiled gently at Theon and at Gregor. "Sir, I would be happy to take Theon with me on my chores today." Gregor sneered. "I just bet you would. Take him instead to Unella and let her decide where she needs him. And Ramsay, don't fuck with him. It's his first day, let him adjust."

Gregor stomped off, expecting to come back later to strap Ramsay for fucking with Theon. Theon stared after Gregor for a moment then turned to timidly look at Ramsay. Those eyes they were too intense, they pierced through Theon and scared him. Ramsay smiled and his eyes seemed to thaw out and twinkle a little. "Good boy. Let me give you a proper introduction to everyone here, doggie." Theon remembered his brothers and shivered.

Ramsay grabbed Theon by his arm and dragged him towards the staircase where Arya and Lyanna were scrubbing with brushes and buckets. "You might be our first doggie but everyone is here for fucked up shit. See that short haired tiny bitch, Arya? Her father died, her mother became a drunk and started to take out out on her. When Varys got her, she'd run away and refused to go back. So she'd been living in the woods like an animal."

Arya looked up at Ramsay. "I'm going to make a voodoo doll of you." Ramsay smiled and kicked over her bucket. "Lyanna here had her mom die and she tried to live by herself. Only worked until she got caught rummaging in dumpsters for food." Lyanna gave Ramsay a dirty look and said nothing. Ramsay still kicked over her bucket too. Theon felt bad for the little girls but he dared not say anything nor move anywhere.

"Now my friends are here for different reasons. Skinner is here and so named because when his trailer trash mom pissed him off, he skinned her cat alive in front of her. Damon is here because he whipped his whore mother's client half to death when he didn't pay her. Alyn is here because his parents loved their fists and taught Alyn to love his fists. He beat a teacher for failing him in math. And I was accused of hunting and raping a homeless woman."

Ramsay smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I only hunted her, she was too scuzzy for me to rape." Theon didn't feel reassured at all and asked Ramsay what rape was. He felt even less reassured when Ramsay stared at him funny before bursting into laughter. "I'll tell you about that later on, trust me." Ramsay seemed sad that they found Unella in the kitchen. "Ramsay, go scrub the toilets, sinks and tub, you have bathroom duty today."

Unella handed Theon gloves and a sponge. "Wash the dishes, please." Theon stared at the cereal bowls and carried them to the sink then proceeded to pour soap over everything and fill the sink overflowing with suds. "What are you doing?" Shrieked Unella as her knuckles rapped upon his head. Theon howled and ran screaming out the porch door.

He fled past Skinner mowing the grass and past Damon who was weeding Unella's little garden. Theon remembered the scary man's warning about leaving the area. Seeing a barn with a door ajar, Theon ran into it. Not even noticing Polliver and Raff sharing a joint behind a patched canoe, Theon found a dark corner to huddle in, whining in fear, rubbing his sore head.

Unella asked Ygritte to do the dishes and Myranda was vacuuming rugs while she went to search for the boy. Instead she ran into Gregor. "Where's the boy?" Unella sighed. "He ran off when I yelled at him and whacked him for screwing up the dishes. I'll have him help me with laundry instead." Gregor shoved her without much power behind it.

"Fuck off. I'm taking him with me to do chores in the truck. He's too high strung to learn new chores with an abusive foster mother." Unella gave him her finger and Gregor gave the same back.


	7. Cereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Of Puppets by Metallica

Theon had to admit, doing outdoor chores with Gregor was much easier. He would stand Theon correctly, make sure he walked right and led him into hardware stores, a fresh produce stand, two different fishing stores. Gregor would tell Theon what they were looking for and help the boy find the items. He handed Theon cash to pay for the items and instructed him through it. Theon's only words in the stores were "Thank you."

Gregor pulled out a long list and he growled at it. "This is Unella's grocery list. She's busy with the kids so you and I get the pleasure of buying the groceries." The grocery store was far bigger. The biggest, loudest and most colorful store Theon had ever seen and he was instantly overwhelmed. Gregor said nothing when he grabbed a carriage and Theon instantly climbed into the bottom of it, hiding his thin little face.

Gregor decided to let boy have a few minutes to absorb the store atmosphere on his own. He waited five aisles and he saw Theon stir. "Okay, boy, climb out now. I am going to give you some of this list. "I can't read too good, Sir." Gregor pulled a pen from his pocket and leaned against the deli case. Ignoring the deli woman yelling dully, "Number Five, please." Gregor drew quickly on the paper then ripped a piece of it off.

Theon took the paper and saw that Gregor drew a picture of each item so he could understand what they are. Deli lady yelled again. "Number six, please!" Gregor turned to the lady and spoke gruffly. "Osha, get me two pounds of bologna and two pounds of cheese, two pounds of sliced turkey too. Theon, that picture on the top, what is that? Tell me, boy." Theon stared at it hard then offered, "Its a box of cereal with the O's in it." Gregor patted the boy's back then shoved him forth.

He started to search the brightly colored box aisle. Finding the cereal, he gave a tiny bark in excitement then blushed as folks stared at him. One in particular. Theon found himself fascinated. The man was balding, average height but there was something very dangerous about him. Theon could sense it. Wearing an excellent qulality suit, the man's eyes seemed to nearly glow with cold interest. "Did you just bark, son?" The man was too close but he had Ramsay's eyes.

His voice was soft, gentle and Theon thought of calm waters that sharks would swim under. Theon was never so happy to see Gregor come into the aisle. He forced himself between Theon and Roose. "Hey there, Mr. Bolton. This isn't Ramsay, this is a very new boy with some issues. And a runner. So nothing to trigger him, please. Are you in city for business, Sir?" Roose stared up at Gregor. "I've been to court for far too long, Gregor. Of course, I won and will be collecting my son this week."

Gregor yanked Theon over to the carriage and Theon dropped the cereal box into the carriage with the other stuff. "That's great. Because he's been rejected by one parent and forgotten by the other. He's angry and violent. Are you sure you feel ready to take that on?" Roose looked disgusted. "Don't you think I've consulted therapists, books and spoken to several leading psychiatrists about my son. He will be fine, I can assure you."

Gregor grunted. "Whatever. Make sure to call first for an appointment time. Bring your paperwork with you. Children only leave if the parents have paperwork." Roose looked down his nose and somehow it worked even though he was smaller and Theon was fascinated.

After Roose finished going down the aisle, Theon and Gregor looked at each other. "Intense, wasn't it? Here's the thing to remember. It wasn't about you so just stay out of other people's problems. It will save you a lot of pain. I have seen Ramsay gang rape new residents. He's gotten kids drunk just to roll them and their room, stealing whatever they can find."


	8. MINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay: All By Myself by Green Day

As Gregor pulled into the driveway, every child suddenly fled. "Little shits. Look at the brats all run away so they don't have to help us unload." Theon looked and then said, "Here comes Unella, Raff and Polliver." Gregor grunted as he shut the car engine off. "They always come, they are family, they have to. My boys know better than to shirk duty or chores. You would do good by trying to act like my sons instead of the brats. And remember what I said, try not to bother with Ramsay and his boys."

While the three started to silently unload, Gregor stretched and as Unella walked by with groceries, Gregor asked, "What's lunch today? Fish sticks, fresh carrots from the garden and french fries." Gregor sighed deeply and muttered, "Why are you serving us _, their_ food? I told you not to do that." Unella tried to readjust the bags were starting to slip.

Gregor caught the falling bags and got into Unella's face. "Why don't you fucking listen?" Unella kept his gaze and whispered, "I'll make bologna sandwiches for the family then. You were grocery shopping and I only had that left. I'm sorry."

Gregor seemed to make fists and he might have discreetly hit her if Theon didn't start to growl at him, showing teeth. With a voice full of wonder and cruel amusement, Gregor asked, "Sweet Summer Child, are you actually DARING to growl at ME? Oh, am I going to have such a fun time with you, Theon. Let's go, boy. You've earned your first punishment with me."

Theon was relieved to save Unella from a beating but now HE had Gregor's next beating and he wondered if he'll survive those fists. Did the others go through this or was there a carpet of dead children in their cove? Theon almost dashed away but Gregor sensed it and a heavy hand grabbed his skinny neck and yanked. Gregor leaned over Theon, who thought of that old King Kong movie and he thought of angry yetis.

He cringed low and whined in anxiety, feet already tapping out a nervous little dance to shame him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, please!" How bad will he beat Theon with those fists? Or will he burn, brand, whip or WORSE? Theon nearly pissed himself as Gregor dragged him away from the scary silent boys and Unella. Theon started to beg for mercy and shake, thinking of all his scars compared to what this giant could do. Theon didn't want to die either.

Ramsay watched with wild jealousy as Theon was dragged inside the barn by Gregor, who looks like his temper has been pricked. That isn't a full beating stage, but it's still going to hurt the new puppy. Ramsay was hard as hell for it and at the same time he wanted to run down and scream, "You can't take my puppy, don't you hurt him, touch him, that is FOR ME TO DO!"

Ramsay was upstairs washing all the windows. That bitch is commanding a lot today thanks to her hubby smacking her around. Kids traded chores around for the price of one item and the opposite chore. Ramsay ran that but he sensed Arya was watching him, learning fast. He was trying to decide if Arya wants to join him or defeat him somehow. He pictured himself as a villain and Arya with some self righteous hero outfit. There was a daydream to think of later on.

Ramsay heard the first smack of a belt on bare buttocks and Ramsay hurried to unzip his pants. His cock was already hard and the next smack had Theon howling. Then he made a sound that was like crying, sobbing but in a yipping sort of way. Each sound of leather snapping against flesh, striping it, that instant heat they feel, it make something in Ramsay light up, swell up into his cock.

Furious with Gregor, Ramsay stroked himself, hopelessly caught in lust and he hitched in a breath tossing his head back. He could hear out of this open window, Ramsay jerked his hips, shuddering so close. Another smack brought a shrieked "I AM SORRY SORRY SORRY PLEASE!" Each smack now contained a word for Theon to listen to. "LISTEN TO ME. WHAT DID I TELL YOU? MIND YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS AND NO ONE ELSE'S."

Ramsay came hard on an upward stroke on the last snap that would sting the worst and it sent him into a delicious orgasm. He caught the mess in his own hand that was covered in tissues. Unella waited until he looked up, saw her and shrieked. "When I said please wash the windows, I meant with SOAP!" Ramsay envisioned Unella being dragged to death by three horses. 

Ramsay looked up at her and grinned defiantly. "Sorry, Unella, ran out of soap." Unella tilted her head to see the soap and Ramsay moved along with her. Unella huffed and twisted his ear. "You were whacking off to the spanking, right? Didn't we discuss this? We don't need anymore incidents, boy. Your father has sued for custody. And won. You won't have to be here much longer."

Ramsay stared at Unella and then he seemed to try and piece things today as he stared at the treeline.

"He owes me a dog." Unella stared at Ramsay then said softly, "Ramsay, I sincerely hope you mean a real dog." Ramsay just gave her a smile that chilled her to the bone. "I hope you are very happy with your father, Ramsay. Remember if things go wrong you can run back to us. Call us and we can come for you. Never just run away without telling us or 911?" Unella said this in a cool remote voice as if it doesn't concern her.


	9. Lunch

Theon wasn't the first child to sit at the Clegane table with a sore, strapped ass. The hard wooden chairs were almost designed to trap that heat and hurt. There was no way to find relief and Theon sat stiffly in his own personal agony. Balon has done far worse but this felt too personal the way it was done. Pants down while laying across Gregor's lap while that belt came snapping down. It hurt his head as hard as it hurt his ass. Theon NEVER gets physically or emotionally close to anyone.

Just the process of laying across that gigantic lap was far too much and by the time the pain of the belt crashed down, he was already sobbing and trying to escape. When Balon beat on him, it was fists or whatever he could find to hit Theon with. He never pulled the boy over his lap or touched him with a hand, on a fist. Even Maron and Rodrick used fists and feet or sticks.

Yara would sneak out food and blankets, sometimes she would try to bathe him with rough clumsy hands. Theon would howl the whole time he was washed, usually with dish soap and cold water from a hose. Yara would try to brush out his curls while he shrieked but usually to no avail. After breaking a comb in the knotted curls, Yara would give up. An old rough towel was briefly rubbed over him while he bit at it and then Yara would leave him alone so he could run to hide and soothe himself. 

Gregor didn't give Theon time to hide and deal with so much sensation, he had dragged him back inside and told him to wash his hands for supper. Theon stared with tears streaming, blinking in confusion. Do what? Unella spoke in a light voice. "Sons, could you please show Theon how to wash his hands?" The boys stopped lounging around the kitchen and went for Theon who was startled and barked.

Raff grabbed one arm and Polliver took the other. They dragged him into a small bathroom on the first floor that had a toilet and a sink. The three of them could just fit inside, leaving the door open for extra air and space. Gregor felt a fan or window in the little room wasn't worth the money. Raff twisted the knob and the boys stuck Theon's hands under the cold water. Polliver added a bit of warm water but not much. Raff's smooth voice spoke in honeyed tones.

"First you use cold water and only a hint of warm water because father doesn't want hot water wasted. Then you add soap and scrub your hands." Theon whined but couldn't get away from the crowded bodies their grip on his hands. Polliver grabbed a bar of green cracked soap, the dried grooves had mild grime that creased the greenish color. He rubbed this soap in between Thoen's hands until they turned mushy and green.

Raff rubbed his hands together briefly then rinsed them so fast, a greasy sheen of soap was still left. "There you go. Now don't ever touch the real towel to dry your hands, that is only for family. All fosters use this hand towel my mother has left for you. See it, bright orange so you can't miss it." Raff grabbed the stained greasy hand towel and swept it briefly across Theon's hands. "All done and ready for dinner."

They had dragged him back out and shoved him into a hard chair. "Just wait there while the rest of the fosters get ready." Theon tried getting his tears under control as Unella hit a metal spoon on a metal pan. "LUNCH!" Gregor winced and glared at Unella. "Every fucking time I swear you get louder." Unella finished setting the table and muttered, "If I had an intercom in here I wouldn't have to yell, Gregor. Just remember that." Gregor snorted. "You'd love to waste my money, wouldn't you?"

The foster seemed to fill the room out of everywhere. Damon and Alyn came in through the front and Alyn, Ygritte and Myranda from the back door, Lyanna and Ramsay from upstairs and Arya from under the stairs. Everyone sat down and Unella put out a plate of hot dogs piled up, a tray full of hot dog rolls, fresh carrot salad and french fries. Gregor, Polliver and Raff ate with disdain and kept giving Unella disappointed looks. She ignored them and ate her own food stiffly.

Theon watched all of them grab for the food and put it together, using silverware. Theon never ate that way and didn't know what to do. But Gregor's eyes landed on him and Theon didn't want any of his attention. Theon reached out with a shaking hand and grabbed a hot dog very hard. It burst in his hand, squirting him with hot oil and he yelped. The bisected hot dog fell back into the dish and Arya commented dryly, "Okay, ew. I mean you boys are gross enough but that's just icky."

The scary boy Ramsay slid into the seat next to him, suddenly empty after Ramsay glared at Damon. The large boy had been making fun of him the whole time but shut up and moved for Ramsay. Theon hunched low and gave a shaky growl. "Hey it's okay, everyone makes mistakes. We all have a hard time adjusting at first. Here, let me show you how to do lunch, okay? Don't be scared, it is just food."

Theon peeked up at Ramsay's scary eyes and they crinkled while he gave Theon a bright smile. He responded with panting but with his tongue in his mouth. "Good boy." Ramsay said very softly so Gregor wouldn't hear him. Theon heard the rare praise and the dog that was beaten into his head reacted to it positively. Theon nodded slightly and watched carefully. Ramsay put a hot dog in a bun with a fork and put it on the plate, adding carrots and french fries.

"Eat the carrots with your fork, like this." Ramsay showed him how to spear the carrots with the fork. Ramsay grabbed Theon's hand and showed him how to wrap it around the fork handle. Theon gasped at the strong contact so soon after the others touched him. Every other hand hurt him and felt burning hot. Ramsay's touch was gentle and cool as water. He relaxed into the hold and allowed Ramsay to manipulate his movements. Gregor watched but said nothing.

Ramsay showed Theon how to eat a hot dog and Lyanna piped up. "Exposing children to porn is illegal and I for one will tell Varys what I am seeing here." Raff leaned over the little girl's chair on his way to find salt. "Little bitch, what if I just cut out your tongue?" Unella clicked her tongue and Raff moved away to get the salt. Gregor looked at Lyanna and pointed a fat finger in her face. "One word to Varys and I put it out that you start fires. You'll never get adopted."

Myranda lifted her face from her food, but not her eyes but her sultry tones moved over the table like the wind. "No one ever gets adopted from here. Little ladies, you are both old enough to know the truth." Ygritte swallowed a bit of her hot dog and added, "Just wait until you are old enough to hold any kind of paying work. Then you get to just add that to the slave work you already do." Unella and Gregor looked at each other than burst into laughter.

Theon was confused why everyone was just leaking feelings and words all over the place as if the sky won't fall over harshly said things. He desperately wanted to be under the table but he knew Gregor would pull him back out. He let Ramsay feed him automatically and when lunch ended, he said nothing when Ramsay took him into the large upstairs bathroom. Ramsay gently lifted Theon's face up and said softly, "Take down your pants for me, doggie."


	10. AfterCare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comatose by Skillet

"Huh?" Theon stared at Ramsay with bugged out eyes, his tongue still peeking out from the panting and Ramsay wanted to love him to death. This was the perfect dumb but loyal kind of dog he's always wanted. Even his stupidest friend Damon never amused him like this. And he certainly NEVER wished to do to Damon what he will do now to Theon. "Listen carefully, Theon. I want to help fix your pain. I want to help your sore spots. Take down your pants so I can fix the boo boo spots."

He spoke in a tone reserved for silly cute bumble tumble puppies and Theon twitched but came closer and started to fumble with his pants. Ramsay wanted to shove him against the sink and rape him. Theon's narrow little ass was streaked purple in a few spots but most of the stripes were bright red. "Ouch, he did a job on you. Gregor forgets his strength sometimes. Or maybe he does it on purpose. Okay, pup, just lay on the bathroom rug for me. Here put your face on this towel, it's clean."

Theon sunk down, shaking, scared, sore and humiliated. Ramsay forced himself to carefully sit next to him with the supplies he gathered while readjusting his hard on. "This first one is going to hurt because I have to touch your sore parts. Just try to yell only into your towel, okay?" Theon made a sound that sounded like yes and please all at once. Ramsay grinned, knowing Theon couldn't see his face.

One finger dipped into the pain relieving cream then traced each heated raised lines then colored them in with more cream. Theon moaned and yelped into the towel, each sound making Ramsay harder. "Good, good boy. Now another medication for you, this will really help." Theon felt Ramsay's hands lifting his head carefully. Two fingers poked into Theon's mouth with two tiny pills. "Swallow them. They are Oxycontin. Do NOT tell anyone what I gave you or that I gave it to you. Or else."

Those hands now were in his hair, but they weren't pulling or tugging like most hands do. These hands were petting him, soothing him, not hurting even though Theon was stiff, waiting for the surprise pain. Theon found himself slowly relaxing and getting rather tired. He tried to tell Ramsay but he was just shushed with just a bit of force, enough that Reek reacted by going stiff and silent. "No, puppy, don't get worried. I just don't want us to be in trouble. Friendships aren't really smiled on here."

Theon could believe that easily. His earlier assessment of Gregor and Unella have changed twice within one day. The ride made Theon think he might be able to trust this foster family just in time for him to see their true painful colors. Ramsay only reinforced this idea not to trust the Cleganes. Ramsay pulled Theon into a kneeling position and he mirrored him.

Grabbing a thick soft brush that belonged to Ygritte, Ramsay brushed out Theon's hair for the first time. Ramsay was gentle, the drugs were strong and Theon dozed, leaning on Ramsay's chest. "Poor boy. They turned you into a dog and never even groomed you right. I will take better care." Theon didn't understand why Ramsay was helping him and wanted badly to ask. But he didn't want to upset Ramsay by speaking. Ramsay saw the brief struggle in the boy's narrow face.

"Good job. I know you wanted to speak but you obeyed me. Here's a little reward for being such a good doggie." Theon's nose twitched as he smelled the fancy candy and opened one eye. Ramsay held out a small cube of fudge. "This won't hurt you, it will taste good. It's chocolate. Go on eat it from my hand, pretty doggie." Ramsay's voice was so kind so Theon tried to reach out for the treat but caught Ramsay's eyes turn to ice. "I said eat it from my hand. Did I stutter, boy?"

Theon flinched and ate it carefully from Ramsay's hand then checked to see the weather on Ramsay's face. Ramsay smiled with satisfaction and spoke in a slightly chillier voice. "That's very good. Next time you don't question me, just do as I tell you. We are friends, right? Let me help you and I can only do that if you listen to me. Got it?" Theon nodded but then he sniffed and burst into tears. "You aren't going to be here soon! Not fair my only friend will leave!"

Ramsay tilted his head, smiling at the silly pup. "Why do you think I'm leaving, silly boy? Running away from here is futile, no one ever makes it far." Theon shook his head timidly. "At the store, Gregor ran into Mr. Bolton. He said he was in court and now he is coming for you." Ramsay stood up abruptly. "Thank you for telling me that, doggie. I want to give you another reward for giving me good information."

Theon watched with some fear as Ramsay filled the bathtub. "Come feel the water. I want you to tell me if it gets too hot for your fingers, okay?" Ramsay waited for Theon to say it was too hot then he shut the hot off and added a tiny bit of cold water to the mix. "Take off your shirt and socks, sweetie. Time for your first real nice bath. I am sure you didn't get any before." Ramsay was correct and at first Theon just kept getting them both soaked out of fear.

He would jerk out of reach of things and swing around to miss nothing, causing tsunamis of soapy water to splash everywhere. Ramsay added a little bubble bath of Myranda's to the bath and grabbed Arya's embroidered washcloth from her older sister. It took Ramsay's slippery hold and Theon's stiff terror for Ramsay to be able to wash him with the cloth. It was like washing a statue that occasionally turned dog and shook, sprayed and lunged causing waves to sweep over Ramsay.

Ramsay laughed like a carefree child playing with its dog until Polliver and Raff swung the door open. Giving an amused and disgusted look, Raff asked, "What the fuck are you doing now, Bolton?" Polliver giggled. "Maybe crazy just knows crazy. Crazed friends, a boy and his dog, you know?" The two of them laughed and Theon slumped further into the water as Ramsay seemed to fill with rage. "Don't call me that. I fucking hate that." Raff nodded. "We know crazy hates to be called crazy."

Ramsay launched at the brothers and Theon groaned as they wrestled the short stocky boy into the water and dunked him into the soapy water until he coughed. Theon found himself acting without thinking, barking then sinking teeth into Raff's arm, earning himself a punch that threw him under the water. Theon opened his mouth, dazed and it filled with soapy water then he thought of nothing else.


	11. Our Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood by My Chemical Romance

Theon woke up coughing, water coming out of his mouth onto the towel he was writhing on. Raff stopped leaning over him and pushing on his stomach. Then sitting him up to roughly whack Theon's curved back.

"There you go, boy, just walk it off. You are fine, aren't you, mutt? If my parents ask you, you tell them whatever you want. But if you tell them it was me or Polly that nearly drowned you? You'll have a very bad accident very soon. Just ask Ol Rammers here about that. Or any of the kids. You NEVER want to be on our bad side. This? This was us fucking with Ramsay and you dumb enough to get in the way. Don't you EVER lay teeth on me again or I'll get pliers and remove them for you."

Theon was slowly becoming aware of background noises. He could hear Ramsay splashing in the tub while Polliver was hitting him. Outside of the bathroom it sounded like the girls were playing music loudly and there was the blasting sound of a shooter game being played. Raff stood up and Polliver stood up, winked at Theon and they both exited the bathroom.

Ramsay got out of the tub and the look on his face made Theon cringe and crawl backwards into the corner, huddled in on himself. Water streamed off of Ramsay who ripped off his shirt and slammed it onto the tiles with a thwack. Theon could see the start of bruising on Ramsay's chest, stomach and back. "Fuckers! God, I hate them so fucking much. Someday, I will kill them. I swear it. Fucking bullies."

The only thing that pulled Ramsay from his white hot rage was a small helpless whimper and he turned his icy gaze to see his terrified puppy. "Are you okay, pup?" Theon wordlessly pressed his naked frame into the tiny space and his eyes rolled in pure panic. Its all been too much, too fast and he had no words to vocalize this. Ramsay's eyes seemed to warm up a little bit and he gave a rather cruel smile, but it was a smile. Theon didn't get many of those. He tried to smile back but couldn't.

Ramsay seemed to gain composure with each moment that Theon lost his own. "Aww, poor doggie. Those bullies are all gone now. Just us again, hmm? Don't worry, I'm just going to wrap you in a towel and get your back to your room. Okay?" Theon understood and nodded. Ramsay wrapped the towel around the boy who's every muscle was stiff and frozen.

The door slammed open as Gregor roared, "WHO IS TAKING A LONG HOT BATH DURING THE AFTERNOON? WHO DECIDED TO MOVE THEIR BATH TIME BECAUSE THEY ARE SO SPECIAL?" Ramsay jumped out of being startled, Theon screamed and managed to slide his wet body between Gregor's legs and took off. Gregor swore and yelled, "WE HAVE A RUNNER!" Every child in the Clegane home came forth to see the runner and shrieked laughter.

Theon tried to get away from the laughing cruel kids but he didn't know this place. Myranda and Ygritte were applauding him, Arya and Lyanna giggled and turned red. The boys were fully pointing and laughing at the dumb mutt, too stupid to put on clothes before trying to run. Raff and Polliver were still upstairs and were coming for him. Trying to flee them, Theon fell down the stairs and crawled towards the back kitchen door.

He got almost there before Unella simply stepped in front of the door and said in a tired voice, "Hide under the kitchen table and I won't tell on you." Theon lunged under the table just as the two brothers came into the kitchen. Unella's voice was loud and clear. "He is under the table." Theon remembered that he wasn't to trust these sneaky mean Cleganes. Raff reached under to grab him and Theon growled, showing his teeth.

Raff disappeared and Polliver reached in to grab a leg. Theon started to bark loudly and kicked so fast, Polliver couldn't manage to catch a foot or ankle to yank him with. Near his face, Raff reappeared half under the table to show him a pair of pliers. "Go on, bite me as I try to pull you out, bitch. Go on, go for it." The warning about his teeth was in his mind in spite of his panic. Whining, Theon shook his head and tried to dart towards the back door again.

Sandor opened the door just as Theon crashed out of it. "Fuck me!" Exclaimed Sandor, not expecting it. Sandor watched as Polly and Raff chased after Theon who was running on four legs. By the time Gregor and Unella started to search outside, all three were missing. "How the hell can this be? We just watched them all run! Where are they?" Screams of their children brought Gregor and Unella on the run, frantic. "If that feral hurts my boys, he leaves with Varys tonight!"

The kids were all outside now, cheering the screams of the spoiled and brutal Polliver and Raff. They cheered for the mutt that might have hurt them. Only Ramsay was actually concerned for Theon. Ramsay didn't believe such a timid boy would have been able to do more than nip at the brothers. Ramsay was more concerned with what they might have done to his puppy! He rejoiced in their screams as did the other kids. Unella gave all of them a dirty look.

Everyone followed the concerned parents and suddenly Lyanna turned very pale and stopped dead. "Oh shit. It worked." Arya shoved Lyanna. "Get your shit and run away now. Go to Varys, I'll try and cover for you. I can't believe the trap worked but no sense in both of us dying for it. Go while you can." Bursting into tears that she instantly wiped away, Lyanna nodded and took off. Ramsay looked into the man made ditch.

Polliver was caught on a root and dangling, Raff lay on the bottom with a clearly broken leg and Theon was out cold on top of him. Unella screamed in horror until Gregor slapped her and growled, "Call 911! Hurry!" Gregor pulled Polliver out and he was stunned but fine. He had to get into the ditch and lift Raff now. Unella was all over the furious, crying boy. Ramsay hid a smile. Damon turned to Skinner. "So much for his skiing scholarships for college."

Ramsay ran over as Gregor picked up Theon and dumped the limp body on the dirt. Polliver yelled, "Those fucking girls did this! Those little brat bitches! Fucking junior cunts in training! They broke Raff's leg, they hurt me and maybe killed the feral dog!" Gregor checked him after shoving Ramsay out of the way by one palm into Ramsay's face. "I think he fainted before he fell, that's what saved him. He was boneless. Boy is fine, just give him a second."

Gregor and Unella were more interested in taking care of their sons but their grim looks at the others said it all. "There will be wrath when we return from the hospital. Sandor, I expect you to keep a close eye on Arya and Lyanna until we return. I am going to-" Unella did something she rarely did and cut off Gregor. "Where's Lyanna? Arya, where is she?" Gregor peered closer at Arya, who was shifting from foot to foot.

"How bad would you like your punishment to be? Where did she go, girl?" Shrugging, Arya refused to answer and took the blistering slap to her left ear that knocked her over. A huge leather boot appeared before her face. "You let her run. I really wish your mother would take you back. I begged her to once, you know. Selfish bitch locked the door on me." Arya wiped away a tear furiously and was happy to hear the ambulance siren.

Looking up at Gregor, Arya slowly stood up while mumbling. "I dug the ditch. Me." Gregor snarled but ran to meet the ambulance. Unella grabbed the ear that wasn't ringing and twisted it. "When we return, you best pray that Gregor reaches you before I do. You just destroyed my son's chance at college. Gregor is too cheap to pay for it and too proud for financial aid. Those sports scholarships were Raff's ticket. Tell Lyanna to hide all she wants, we will find her." Unella released the girl, shoving her away. Unella was cradling Raff when the ambulance workers came over.


	12. Ambulance Chasers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects

Sandor waited until the ambulance left and turned to all the children. "I am in charge until they return. I will give fifty dollars to the person that brings me Lyanna."

The group instantly took off and Sandor lit a joint, sitting on the front porch swing. A small girl was still standing there looking pissed. This was confirmed by the swift hard kick Sandor received in his shin. "Ow! You only get 25 since you are clearly a little brat." Arya stuck her face in his. "Do you understand what the Cleganes could do to her? They've already beaten her so badly that once Gregor dislocated her left arm and Unella almost knocked out a tooth!"

Sandor shrugged. "That's filed in my head now...ahh, right under the title Not My Problem." Arya kicked him again. "The parents will hurt us and the boys might actually kill us and you just don't care?" Sandor glared at the little brat. "Listen, it's not my problem. Gregor is my brother, he's an asshole but he's willing to let me come home whenever I need to. So shut up. Find her or don't, up to you."

"You are WORSE than them. They at least admit they aren't anything less than brutal. You just do nothing at all and that makes it okay? Fuck you." Another last kick to his shin and as he reached out to whack her back, she ran away. Fine. As long as she was gone. Arya ran while silent blurry tears fell and she didn't see Ramsay until she slammed into him. "Sorry." Arya backed up, wiping her eyes. Ramsay was staring after the ambulance. "What's wrong with you, Princess Punk?"

Arya told him but even though he nodded, he watched after the ambulance and she spoke over the siren and the barking. Ramsay agreed with Arya. "Oh yeah, either my boys or Ygritte will find Lyanna. Best hope she hasn't left the property, that will be so much punishment we might have to bury her. Don't attempt to run with her, face it head on or it will only be worse for you. It sucks and we should not be treated this way. You and I are equals...we are royals and deserve way better than we receive."

Ramsay kept his eyes ahead and he smiled again. Arya rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Ramsay. Okay what the hell are you staring at?" Ramsay smiled wider. "The doggie that just chased after the ambulance. Here he comes." Theon was hobbling up the street back towards the gate that are now closed. Arya lifted the wooden bar and swung the cheap wooden stake door open on the side. Probably the door that Lyanna used. Arya regretted telling the girl to run.

Theon hobbled in and Ramsay enveloped him as the boy stiffened and yelped. Now Ramsay looked at Arya, a tiny dark challenge in his eyes. "See my new pet, my special doggie, Arya? Poor thing is just feral and I understand him, I am going to help him and love him forever. My own doggie." Arya looked at Ramsay and saw something in his freezing eyes that wasn't there before. A small glow of warm, the tiniest candle burned for this boy.

Arya looked at Theon. After his initial yelp of surprise, Theon seems to be leaning into Ramsay, putting his head on his shoulder and shutting his eyes. Arya looked back up at Ramsay and nodded. "Your own first dog. Congratulations, Ramsay." Ramsay smiled. "My father is coming for me soon. I will ask him if we can keep Theon...I can ask if he can take on you too. I hear he has a mansion and it's just him there."

A commotion as a struggling Lyanna was carried in by Damon, Skinner and Alyn. A very infuriated Ygritte was jumping all around them, yelling. Arya ran to yell at them to put her little friend down. In a voice rich with wry amusement, Ramsay said to his shuddering puppy, "I bet Ygritte found her but the boys stole her. Let's go see what happens next." Theon didn't care what was going on, he wanted, needed to shut down. His leg hurt, his head hurt and he leaned harder into Ramsay.

"Aww, poor puppy is hurt too, aren't you? Okay let's go inside and take a look at that leg." Ramsay helped Theon walk towards the crowd on the porch. Sandor waited until the group presented him with the furious Lyanna. As the boys demanded payment, Ygritte standing angrily on the step behind them with Alyn trying to shut her up. Lyanna yelled out, "Fuck you, Ygritte, fuck you!" Sandor knew who really found the girl. "Fifty dollars to Ygritte."

Damon growled out, "Maybe we will keep the girl then!" Sandor walked slowly forward. "I'm a Clegane. Do you think it would bother me to beat up Gregor's fucking foster brats? Put her down or I'll be calling an ambulance for you in a few minutes. Less than five minutes." Skinner and Alyn walked back a bit, leaving Damon holding the squirming, swearing girl. Arya came to challenge Damon and Sandor shoved her away so she fell into Ramsay a second time.

Ramsay was trying to get inside the house but now he wanted to see Damon dare to challenge Sandor. "You foolish but brave boy, go for it." He murmured into Theon's curls. Theon was nervous of the crowd on the porch but he enjoyed how warm Ramsay was and started to doze on him. A small line of drool began. Ramsay steadied Arya and turned her to watch Sandor and Damon in each other's faces.

"If you do not put down that girl, I will not only tell Gregor what you did but I'm going to break your hands and destroy your damned whip. You only have one left and I bet you hide it well. Won't matter. I will pay the children to find it for me. Now, on five I'm taking that girl and kicking your ass." Damon stood firm until Sandor reached three. Damon tossed Lyanna so that Sandor had to catch her. Damon took off heading towards the cove. "Its allowed so I don't care."

Sandor wouldn't release the squirming girl. "Time to wait for your foster parents, sorry kiddo." He went past Ramsay and Theon, grabbing a hold of Arya on his way. "You too, inside the house until they return." Ramsay dragged Theon in to watch Sandor sitting the girls at the kitchen table. "I think I will lock you two in your rooms." Both girls nodded and smiled. Sandor sighed. "You'll go out the windows, right? Damn. Okay, labor. I want you two to set the table and MAKE supper."

"I will supervise the two of you carefully so don't bother trying to poison us all. I am going to ask another kid to check on the anti freeze and rat poison." The girls sighed as Ramsay dragged Theon upstairs and steered him into his new bedroom. "Here we go, doggie. Such a good boy for me." Ramsay hugged the stiffening doggie and whispered, "You are still naked. I need to see this sore leg making you limp."

Theon allowed Ramsay to tae him to his bedroom. He looked around a little uneasily seeing some homemade weapons and some drug stuff. He used to be allowed to join the brothers in drugs, they like watching his reaction. Theon drank as much as they'd let him to. Ramsay watched his doggie looking around then he chuckled and grabbed the slight boy. "You know that's not the proper way a dog sniffs a room. Since you have a sore leg I'll let it go this once."

Ramsay grabbed a pair of shorts that had shrunk and helped Theon put them on. They were bright pink with an orange stripe. Loose they started to fall but Ramsay had an extra pair of laces for his sneakers. Using the lace, he strung it through the look on the shorts and tied a big bow at the front. Ramsay knelt before Theon and began to run gentle hands up the sore leg. "Where is the boo boo, doggie?"


	13. Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underground by David Bowie

"Don't tell me you don't know how to cook? No one wants peanut butter and banana sandwiches and crackers for supper! Unella would literally murder us." Lyanna pouted and Arya snarled. "Lyanna is ten and I am twelve! How they hell would we know how to cook? Unella usually lets the older girls help her cook but none of us can make a full meal. Unella isn't into teaching us survival skills. Too afraid we will poison her or use the skills to run away."

Sandor groaned. "Welp, I guess tonight's supper will be an adventure. Let me see if I can find a quick and easy recipe in her books here." Grumbling, the large man poured over the book. "Meatloaf, a thousand casseroles, okay, here we go! I can talk you through making hamburgers!" Sighing Lyanna dove into the freezer to see if they had any hamburger. Arya flipped her bangs out of her eyes. "What are we making the Cleganes? They eat at the same time but they eat better food than we do."

Sandor slammed his fist on the table. "They are trying to show off to poor children. What happened to them? Both of them used to be fucking crazy wild, now they looked like zombies and seem to hate everything. It's sad. Want to try making them a mushroom risotto?" Arya wrinkled her nose. "I have never seen her make them that. The boys don't like mushrooms much. They love their children and spoil them. It's like, their one joy in life."

Lyanna crept out of the large freezer. "I found a whole chicken, ground turkey and hamburger patties!" Sandor yelled, "Perfect, hamburgers! And grab the ground chicken for the keepers of the zoo. They must all wear monocles now since they are so favored. Lyanna, I am going to teach you how to grill burgers tonight on Gregor's old cheap grill. Arya, this recipe here, I want you to follow this and make American chop suey. You got onions, peppers and a can of tomato sauce."

Arya was sad that she was stuck inside a stuffy old kitchen, chopping onions that sting her eyes. She did consider trying to poison the Cleganes but there was nothing left in the kitchen that could be used to poison. There was an old radio and Arya turned it to a rock station. At least she could chill to some tunes while cooking. Lyanna was so interested in learning how to use the grill that she briefly forgot they had a big problem coming back.

Arya was singing Lady Gaga off key happily as the recipe started to come together well. Lyanna carefully placed the patties on the heated grill and started to help Sandor shuck corn to stick on the barbecue grill. Sandor kept both girls busy and distracted as he could. Part of him wished he could truly assist them but he needs Gregor to do stuff for him and can't get on his bad side.

Theon whimpered as Ramsay began to run his hands slowly up and down the injured leg. Ramsay was kneeling before him and yet, Theon was the scared one. "You are going to have a very bad bruise on your thigh. And a few others up and down your leg. Poor boy must have got caught by those hard branches. Poor boy must have been scared. It's ok, I have you now. I will take care of my bumble tumble, clumsy doggie."

"You like my doggie better than the person part?" Theon spoke slowly and carefully. He knew he always does or says the wrong thing and he really can't afford to lose his only friend. If Ramsay wanted Theon to be more like his dog self, that was fine to him. Theon felt safer that way. His mind reminded him what his brothers liked. Ramsay looked deep into Theon's eyes until the boy dropped his eyes and whined. Ramsay smiled then. "Yes, I like your dog parts better."

Theon barked in response. Ramsay slowly stood up holding Theon's gaze. A hand very slowly ran up and down Theon's nose, causing him to shut his eyes and pant. "Good boy. This is the you I really like, so much. I want you to be my doggie. My father is coming for me soon. I want you to come home with me. Become my dog! You ever live in a mansion? Ever play pool, computer games? No? I'll teach you all these things, I promise!"

Theon has no idea what Ramsay is talking about really. Overwhelmed, Theon looked away and crossed his arms. Ramsay shook his head to disperse the shock. "Did...did you just shut me out? Did you just mentally dismiss me? LOOK AT ME!" Theon jumped when Ramsay hollered. He bolted to his bed and hid under it. "Damn, you are fast but so dumb, dog." Ramsay looked under the bed and giggled. "Hey, silly puppy! I see you! I wasn't going to hurt you, baby."

"I just don't like it when you shut me out. It's a little rude. So don't do that anymore. Okay? Here take my hand. You don't want to come out yet? Fine." Ramsay grimaced as he slid under the bed with the trembling boy. The teenagers didn't have much room to move around but Ramsay grasped Theon's hand. "Just a little longer in this hell hole then a nice big mansion with your new friend and owner! Just act like a dog whenever I need you to and a boy when you are around my father."

Theon knew something was off or wrong about Ramsay's words but his own panicked mind was on emergency stand by. He was panting hard and his eyes stared blankly at the wooden planks of the bed. "Okay." Ramsay smiled and whispered, "Trust me, no one but me will ever hurt you. I will protect you." Theon felt the words and couldn't get anything but static and TRUST, PROTECT came through his freaked mind. "Trust you, protect you?" Ramsay nodded.

"I will protect and trust you too. That's what friends do." Theon nodded and watched as Ramsay slid out from under the bed and then he crouched low. "Theon, come. Here, doggie. Come to Ramsay." Theon didn't really want to but he promised Ramsay to be a dog. He slid out and got on his hands and knees. Ramsay's face almost seemed to glow. "Good, such a good doggie." Theon smiled as he quickly crawled over to Ramsay.

Ramsay sucked in his breath and then suddenly threw his arms around him tightly. "You have to promise to do what I tell you! I need you to be a good dog for me and a good boy for my father. It will be hard, I know but I think you can do it. Can I tell you a secret? I sort of like to watch the others getting punished. It turns me on like a kink. So anytime you hear one of the kids are in physical trouble, you have to tell me!" Theon nodded and tried to press himself into Ramsay's chest.

Using his head like a dog would, Theon bumped Ramsay which made him laugh. "Are you in a playful mood, sweet doggie?" Something in Ramsay's voice was very dark and hungry. This scared Theon a bit but he NEEDED a friend. Theon nodded and Ramsay gave a very sharp smile. "Good boy. Let's go outside and play." Ramsay and Theon went out the back door just as Sandor got the call from his brother that he was waiting on.

"How's Raff? Is Polly okay?" Sandor and Lyanna continued to turn the corn and burgers. "We have supper almost ready. Giving grilled corn and burgers to the brats and made you American Chop Suey. Found Unella's recipe book luckily. Okay, see you soon." Sandor looked down at Lyanna with a pitying look. "Raff's leg is broke in two places. He won't be able to do any sports for the last six months of school. He won't play a single game for the bastards that recruit for colleges."

Lyanna turned a little pale and she asked in a shaky voice, "Have you ever heard of them killing on of their fosters? We always assumed there are dead kids in that swamp area they don't want us in. Am I going to die?" Sandor gruffly spoke. "My brother is many things, a murderer of children isn't one of them. At least when I'm around he isn't." Lyanna wasn't very relieved by this and shook slightly as she started to bring the food inside while Arya put her dish on the table.

Sandor called supper and they all sat down to eat. "Pointless to wait for them and they aren't even eating the same food we are." Raising an eyebrow Myranda muttered, "Aren't you a Clegane? You should eat the other dish. We eat the corn and hamburgers." Sandor rolled his eyes. "I eat what tastes good!" Ramsay put Theon in an old black shirt that was two sizes too big at least. The shirt swam around him and the loose shorts tied tightly.

Theon was fucking adorable and Ramsay just loved it. This was fate, this was something huge and terrifying and Ramsay was high as a kite with emotions he didn't recognize before as his. Ramsay smiled at Theon. "You look perfect. Are you ready to eat? That atrocious sound means food. This won't happen at my dad's house." Theon nodded and twisted his hands in front of his chest. Ramsay took his hands and put them on his own chest.

"Feel that beating, see how fast it going? That's because I am excited. For you. I need a doggie, you clearly need someone to take care of you, I am that person. We are meant to be together, Theon. And now, we must face whatever Arya has cooked for supper." Ramsay gathered Reek into his arms and carried him back inside to supper. As he sat Theon awkwardly into a chair, he whispered to him, "A dog sitting at the table is a lucky dog."

They all began to eat supper together quietly. Ramsay cut up Theon's hamburger and hand fed him while eating his own food. Ramsay put a corn cob in front of Reek's mouth. "You just eat the kernels off the cob." Ygritte and Myranda giggled when Theon started attempting to messily eat the corn. Sandor made a face. "That's disgusting. What is wrong with you two?" Shrugging, Ramsay gave a hard grin. "A boy needs a dog. A dog needs teaching and caring. Leave us alone, please."

Arya barely ate, just pushing her food around and watching the Ramsay show. Lyanna ate mechanically and looked at the show and Sandor with wide blank eyes. She wanted to run again, she wanted to hide but no one will let her. Everyone knows what will happen but no one will stop it or help her. Skinner, Damon and Alyn were loving the show, they had a lot of joking to do about it. Ramsay only smiled at them peacefully.

They all heard the truck and Sandor got up fast to get the remote that opened the gate. "Here they come. I hope they really like American Chop Suey." Arya and Lyanna stared at him like he was insane. Arya tried to speak clearly with a loud voice. "They are going to send us into the hospital if not simply murder us. You are now party to this. You are a witness and you helped them detain us here. Just to be clear when Varys finally gets here someday." Sandor looked at her with alarm.

"Don't say that to them! Calm down before you DO get yourself killed. Right now isn't the best time to start a rebellion." Talking time was over, the sullen family has returned. They said nothing as they entered the kitchen. Raff had a blue cast that went all the way up his leg and he had two crutches. Lyanna and Arya spoke while looking into Raff's icy hazel eyes. "We are so sorry, Raff. We never meant you any harm or anyone else."

"You blew my chances at college. All because you two shirked your chores to dig up pointless hunter traps." Raff thumped the crutches as hard as he could as he headed for his usual seat. Sandor was at the end of the table opposite the children, suddenly he was surrounded by Cleganes. Polly stared at Arya while Raff stared at Lyanna. Gregor and Unella said nothing and that worried the girls far more than anything else.

Unella and Gregor served their sons and themselves. All of them simply picked at the meal that wore Arya out trying to make it perfect. Finally, Unella raised her head and gave the girls a very steady and grim stare. "I thank you for apologizing but I am afraid it simply isn't enough. Its clear you two have far too much time on your hands. We shall make you both very busy and productive girls. I think its time to give you both side jobs. After your punishments that is."

Arya caught Ramsay's slight shake of his head. But Lyanna didn't see it nor could she control such impulses at her age. "We don't have too much time on our hands, please! We need our time to play! I can put the dirt back in those ditches." Gregor stood up and flipped the whole table. "Supper is over."


	14. Crushing Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie Villain Medley by Jon Cozart

Everyone stayed frozen and splattered in their chairs for a second, trying to switch to emergency mode. Gregor reached a large hand out and all of them, including their own children tried to scurry out of reach. Ramsay had to drag Theon who was back to trying to find a hiding place. He pressed his face into Ramsay's chest and he thought to himself, _trust you, protect you._ Theon felt Ramsay move them to a safe location, next to the fridge. The parents have been given a wide berth.

Arya was grabbed by Gregor and Unella grabbed Lyanna. They were first dragged over to the little curtain for the place the girls used as their clubhouse. "Pull out everything, Polly, take out everything. Its all being destroyed. No more clubhouse." Everyone watched as Polly gleefully knelt in the small space and started to toss out the mostly broken toys that he helped break. Polly broke their wands in two, he deliberately dropped the few china cups that they stole from a dumpster.

A few barbie dolls, a guillotine and a cardboard castle crushed by Polliver's big boot. Handmade Joker masks, a few anime magazine they found and a few racy books they stole from Myranda and Ygritte. Army gear left and forgotten, changed to look more like anime outfits. All of it was being exposed and thrown forth so everyone can make fun of it. "Is that supposed to be a batman? Your Joker sucks and no surprise, all your masks suck."

Unella and Gregor stood stone faced, holding onto the girls as the kids taunted and Polly pulled and destroyed. Unella's voice was numb. "Empty in there now? Good. We can use it to stash all the sports stuff since Raff won't need it anymore. Girls, pick up this trash and put it in this trash bag. Bring it outside and head for the fire pit. Sandor and Polly, keep these fosters on their schedule. Raff and Theon will skip baths tonight. Arya and Lyanna won't be bathing tonight. Ramsay, Skinner, Damon, Ygritte and Myranda. Girls first tonight."

Arya loved how Unella's voice could stay so smooth and cold, just talking about baths as if they aren't destroying everything the girls had. Arya and Lyanna shakily picked up the pieces of their childhood or home to throw away. Blinking away tears, Arya threw away the books she got last year for a present from her sister. Lyanna openly rage cried as she picked up the pieces of the castle, it might have been a cheap gift but it was the last thing her mother bought her before she died.

With great cheer, Gregor instructed the girls to dump the pieces of their short lives into the fire pit. "Now play is an important part of growing up. Stimulates the brain, helps you understand things you like and things you might not. But I want your dreams stifled, smashed kind of like what you did to my son's dreams. So..." Gregor lit the fire pit to watch everything slowly catch on fire bit by bit.

Once it was clear nothing was salvageable, the couple decided it was time to move on. Lyanna and Arya were dragged in the twilight over to the ditch. Gregor handed each girl a shovel. "You don't come in until this is filled in. Get started. Unella, go into the old stable and get those flexible sticks, the ones that leave no mark.''

Sandor was trying to maintain order but he was confused with so many kids. Ramsay took advantage of this and pulled Theon back upstairs then up onto the roof. "I love coming up here, you can see everything that happens. So much does happen here. Here, careful doggie, you have to use person moves. Much better, hold onto me if you are nervous." Theon blushed and held onto Ramsay and he guided their steps until they sat in a sort of grooved area that hid them. 

Both girls could be heard digging and there was a worse sound coming. Theon flinched when he heard the striking of leather sticks upon skin. "Its for them, not you. You are with me, safe, remember Theon? Good doggie. Hush, only whisper when I give you my permission while we are up here. We can both see and hear their punishment from here. I like to be nearby when someone gets it. Makes it easier when its my turn."

 _ **WHACK!**_ Arya screamed, Theon flinched and Ramsay started to get hard. ** _WHACK!_ **Lyanna screamed, Theon cuddled into Ramsay and he got even harder. WHACK! Ramsay peered over and whispered back to the puppy, "Oh Jesus, they have them naked, barefoot and naked, shoveling while they frigging whip them. I can't take it, I have to." Theon looked mildly alarmed when Ramsay pulled out his cock. "Don't worry, I'm focused on the punishment. Why don't you come look with me?"

Theon wanted to say no, he really didn't want to look but Ramsay didn't take well to no. Nodding miserably, he peeked over the edge and Ramsay grabbed his waist. It was enough to make Theon try to scramble backwards but Ramsay had a firm knee nestled against Theon's testicles and he pressed down on Theon's back so he was left dangling slightly over the edge. "Ramsay, please, I'm gonna be sick."

Ramsay yanked the boy back from the ledge. "No! If they see strange vomit down there they will know someone is up here. Everyone will hate you for losing another good hangout. Whimpering, Theon tried to explain that he couldn't help it. Ramsay grabbed him and found himself holding Theon's head while he tried to throw up quietly. "Good boy, let it out but do it quietly." Theon managed to vomit quietly then he leaned on Ramsay, not caring that he was sweaty.

Theon was so disturbed, it sounded just like when he got a strapping from Balon. "Hush, it's okay, don't let your mind eat you." Ramsay pressed against him briefly and Theon felt the poke of that hard on on his ass. Ramsay pushed his hard on slight buttocks. Theon gave a high pitched whimpering sound. "Shhh, its okay. It won't hurt you, I just need something to calm me down, to distract me. Just stay still for me, baby."

Theon shifted and found himself staring directly down at the girls being whipped with leather rods as they shoveled. They were squirming, naked and all that lovely skin, being struck creating lines of crimson and violet. Theon thought of his own stripes that still hurt on his ass and he had to put his hand against his mouth so he didn't howl in sympathy for them.

Ramsay was behind him, rubbing against his buttocks and Theon didn't dare move. What was Ramsay doing? Theon hadn't a clue, he wasn't exposed to sexual play. He figured out masturbation though. But that would be hands on a cock, right? Theon was confused. "Ramsay? Is...Are you masturbating? Or...I...I?" Ramsay climbed the rest of the way up his back to whisper in Theon's ear.

"Hush. I am masturbating, yes. You are helping me because that is what I would like you to do. Just be a good boy and let me do this, okay? This punishment has me all hot and bothered, okay?" Confused but happy to help his friend, Theon lay still until he heard Ramsay hitch his breath and move away. Theon watched the brutal punishment until Ramsay put his cock away and smiled at Theon. "Don't worry, no mess on you." Theon smiled back, happy he helped Ramsay.

Theon burst into tears and flung himself at Ramsay to hug him. "Please, I can't take more of this. Please, those girls! I can't watch anymore!" Ramsay laughed. "Poor doggie." Theon heard Arya screech, "That's enough, look, she's bleeding! You have to stop, you are breaking skin!" The response was a **_THWACK_**. Theon let loose with a howl and he was gone. Ramsay blinked. Where did Theon go? For one crazy second, Ramsay thought Theon might have gone over the edge of the roof.

He checked but saw him nowhere. Ramsay smiled. Theon just went back inside through the window and ran away again. Poor doggie has poor impulse control. That was fine, once Ramsay got the puppy to his father's house he can work on training out that impulse control. He wants a devoted doggie who only thinks of HIM first.


	15. What is Your Place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf In Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off/William Beckett

Everyone had been busy watching the punishment unseen but when Gregor and Unella returned everyone was missing. Sandor had righted the table while Ygritte and Myranda cleaned the floor and walls around it. They would stop every now and then to watch out the window. Polliver and Raff watched it all from a dining room window view. With Arya's military grade binoculars that Polliver kept. Sandor was the only one not watching and wincing at particularly hard hit.

The girls were fully dressed when they entered the house, both still sobbing with agony. As soon as the brothers saw the girls dress they ran to look as if they've been sitting there the whole time. Raff sat in a kitchen chair as his parents shoved the two crying girls in front of him. Unella spoke in a harsh voice. "What do you have to say to my poor son?" Arya looked like she would rather die and Lyanna could barely speak through her tears but they did.

Arya sniffed. "Sorry we broke your leg." Unella pulled on one of Lyanna's braids. "Well?" A long hitching breath then, "Iamsorryyoucan'tgetascholorshipanymore!" Raff looked coldly at them then he gave them the sweetest most angelic smile. "Of course. They weren't trying to hurt me personally. I forgive both of you." Gregor roared, "STARTING TONIGHT YOU WILL BOTH TAKE TURNS HELPING RAFF WITH ANYTHING HE NEEDS OR WANTS. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Both girls nodded.

Unella shoved Lyanna hard. "I am going to tend to your wounds and you get to go to bed. Set your alarm for four in the morning. Raff tends to stir around then and he will need you to bring him a bedpan. I don't want him hurting himself getting out of bed. You will make sure that bed pan sparkles before he needs it again. Might want to just wait in a corner of his room, facing it. Until he needs your assistance again. Unless Raff says to do something else. Like cleaning his room for him."

Ramsay searched slowly and methodically as to draw no notice from the already angry Gregor and Unella. He dared not check on the first floor until he heard them leave it. What was starting to worry him was he saw Myranda, Ygritte and Alyn all listening to the commotion downstairs. Where were Damon and Skinner? Were they stupid or brave enough to get stuck hiding on the same floor as an enraged Clegane duo? No. Ramsay didn't think so. Ramsay's well planned thoughts flew away.

Theon had flown in a sheer panic through the window, into the second floor hallway, rebounded off a wall to fly down the stairs and out the door. Skinner and Damon watched this then followed after him. Theon came to himself in the barn, hiding under some old crates. He heard others searching the barn for him. "He came in here, I saw him come in here." It took him a moment. Damon. Damon and Skinner. They were sort of Ramsay's friends. Not Theon's friends. 

They laughed and made fun of him. They left him alone because Ramsay said to. Alyn smiled at him, but Alyn wasn't here and worst of all, _Ramsay_ wasn't here. Theon wished he didn't have these awful panic attacks. He just left the one person who can keep him safe. Sure Ramsay is kind of scary and Theon wasn't sure how he felt about the sexual things but right now he silently screamed for Ramsay.

Damon gave a gigantic kick of frustration to the crates and they all fell, revealing the cringing boy. Damon and Skinner looked thrilled and both had the smiles of wolves. "Theon! Just the boy we were looking for!" Skinner called jubilantly as he came forward. Damon laughed and circled around Theon. "Boy? More like Toy or Doggie? Right? Ramsay was our friend until you came along. Maybe we just need to get to know you better, eh?"

Theon nodded but he knew they were going to hurt him, they hated him. He could feel their revulsion and disgust and heavy dark something. Theon watched the two teenagers circling closer, ready to attack. He bolted but was caught by the damned shoestring on the belt loops. It had come partially undone and Skinner snatched at the waving fabric and Theon was pinwheeled into him. Damon pulled Theon towards him and forced a greasy rag into his mouth. "Shut the fuck up."

Damon forced the boy to stand upright so Skinner could punch him in the stomach twice. On the second blow, Theon's gust of breath caused the rag to fall out. It didn't matter, he couldn't breathe never mind speaking. Damon lifted his shirt and made mock sympathy sounds because Skinner's brass knuckles breaking his ribs. "Poor baby, here let's soothe you." Damon released him abruptly, causing Theon to fall to the ground, the ribs grinding together.

Damon spit into his hand then vigorously rubbed into Theon's hair. "Good pup? Good doggie! Good Puppers! Does Ramsay fuck you too? He has to be so only fair we have a small taste." Theon tried to use his voice after deliberately shoving the rag into the oversized shorts. "He didn't do that! Please don't!" Damon and Skinner didn't believe him that was clear. It was also clear that they didn't particularly care. They have made this decision and were sticking to it.

Damon stepping on Theon's foot hard he said in a very serious tone, "You run, I'll break more bones. Understand, bitch?" With a sob, Theon nodded, whining. Damon got off his foot and yanked Theon up. "Skinner, get these ridiculous clothes off the mutt. I always hated those ladies who dress up their dogs. A dog should be a dog, right, Theon?" Theon whined but was too scared to find words and he started to bark and howl.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hissed Skinner, who slapped Reek's face. "Shut up or I'll dislocate your frigging jaw, hear me?" Theon nodded and pressed his lips together. He was ashamed when Skinner yanked off the t shirt and yanked down the shorts. "Way too thin. Like eat out of better dumpsters, doggie." Damon commented. "Won't stop us from fucking you but you should eat better or more. We might break him by accident, Skinner!" They laughed and Theon cried. He couldn't fight them off.

They were simply too large and too strong. His speed was his big talent but he can't run fast enough with broken ribs and a bruised up leg. He couldn't bite hard enough or effective enough without getting hurt worse. Theon felt helpless and he sunk down low as he did for his brothers when they came to beat on him. Theon looked at the ground and willed himself to be calm. "We are gonna fuck you doggie style, that way you can remember your place, bitch."

Theon became very nervous because that saying he knew very well. Balon would say it before he sent Theon to the hospital, Rodrick and Maron only said it when they were about to give Theon a very bad time. Damon undid his belt and pants. Theon tried to move away only to run into Skinner doing the same thing. "Please, please don't!" He cried out but one swift well placed kick from Damon shut him up. While he tried to breathe, Damon moved his limbs.

"I'm taking him this way. Why don't you use his mouth, Skinner? Keep him shut up." Theon didn't hear what Skinner said for a reply, he was now struggling and howling in earnest. Skinner punched his mouth and Damon grabbed his throat. "Want to be raped and killed? We can do it too. Or you can just shut the fuck up and take it." Going limp, Theon sobbed wordlessly as Damon let him go to slide to the floor. "Better, bitch."

Ramsay came from nowhere swinging a blade. He gave Damon two long deep cuts on his back then he held his hair while holding the blade to Damon's throat. "Don't you ever fucking touch my property, you fucking raging battle chode!" Skinner got up slowly and tried to run for the door. Ramsay tossed his blade as he was releasing Damon. The knife chunked into Skinner's thigh and he wailed. Ramsay smiled and went to yank his knife out quickly. "You need a hospital for that."

Ramsay crouched down and beckoned to the huddled up boy. "Here, Theon. It's okay now, its me. Your Master and only friend." Theon burst into tears and hugged Ramsay hard. "They wanted to! They were gonna!" Ramsay smiled serenely at Theon. "I know, I know but they didn't. I stopped them. If I wasn't here they would have raped you bloody. You must be grateful for me, Theon." He glared at Damon and Skinner. "You'll both need stitches. I'll tell Gregor for you."

Carrying his newly dressed again Theon into the house, Ramsay walked up to Gregor. "I'm sorry to bug you, Sir. But we need another hospital run. Skinner and Damon. I caught them trying to rape Theon. I saved him but I had to use my blade to stop them first." Gregor took his blade, examined the blood and sighed. "Always need to up the ante, boy. Polly, go to the barn and help the dimwits into the truck. Start it up so it has time to heat up."

Polliver nearly skipped out the door, high on the violence. He had a small hard on when he saw the bloody boys on the floor. Even Damon looked like a victim and Polliver wanted so badly to break their bones. But he enjoyed seeing both of them with some deep lacerations and stab wounds. Gregor got Unella to look in case she could just do the stitching here and she shook her head. "We don't know if the knife was dirty and these cuts might be deeper than I can handle."

Gregor looked angry. "You always say that!" Unella snarled back, "I will NOT have another child die in this home, Gregor. These kids and their measly fucking checks keep us going. But I will drop it now and walk away if you kill a child by accident or on purpose! I mean it this time!" Gregor leaned close and Unella trembled but held her ground. "If you ever say a fucking word against me or our family, you'll meet with a little accident. I don't believe in divorce, wife."


	16. Poking Wild Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry Baby by Melanie Martinez

Theon wheezed and Unella yelled to Gregor. "Wait! Take this one too. The feral's got some broken ribs. Might be poking into a lung for all I know." Gregor swore and tossed him between himself and Polliver. "Now Theon, we have rules. You NEVER speak. Okay? Bark, whine and act like Polliver is your favorite hero. Just let them treat you and I will get you back home to Ramsay. He is probably going crazy since we took his damned pet." Polly laughed and nodded. Theon whined.

Unella was trying to finish the last of the homemade stitches needed upon Lyanna's tender skin. She added antibiotic cream and gently bandaged the stitched area while Lyanna hissed and sobbed. "Oh for gods sakes, stop sniveling. If you are that injured, you may get two aspirin before going to bed. Go." Lyanna hobbled out of the room at a maddeningly slow pace. Unealla watched her with a cruel smirk upon her face.

Arya came closer and allowed Unella to work on her back, arms and legs without a sound. "No stitches needed. Good. Just the cream then. All done. Now you are on duty with my son, get to his room." Nodding, Arya headed out of the bathroom and clenched her teeth against all the slurs and swears she wanted to say. Instead, Arya went into Raff's room. "Bring me the bedpan, girl." Raff deliberately stared at Arya while he used the bedpan to discomfort her.

When he handed her back the bedpan, he gave it an extra shove so some of it spilled on Arya. "Ugh. Motherfu..." Raff tilted his head and smiled brightly. "Yes? Finish that sentence, girl? Hmm? No? No. Go dump out my piss and scrub my bedpan, stupid little brat." Arya stomped out of the room but walked timidly past Unella to the bathroom. The only reason that Arya was able to deal this well was she used the last of her hidden money to buy an oxycontin from Alyn to deal with her physical pain.

She was floating when she brought Raff his water and two of his own oxycontin. "Are you high? You look like you took a painkiller? Did the little warrior lose so badly that her boos boos couldn't be helped by aspirin? I thought you were such a rebel but you are worse than I thought. Did you steal that from my bottle? If you did, I'll have Polliver break a few bones for me." Arya shook her head and brought the whole bottle of oxy's so Raff could look for himself. "Nope. I bought one from a kid."

Arya continued, "I would never be stupid enough to try and steal from you or Polly. I have been here long enough to know not to fuck with you."

Ramsay was crazed. He ran up to Unella. "HOW COULD YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED HE'LL BE WITHOUT ME? HE NEEDS ME, HE'S JUST A TIMID FERAL! HE IS GONNA FREAK OUT AND THAT WILL JUST BE WORSE FOR THE RIBS!" Unella whirled around with a flip flop and smacked Ramsay hard across the mouth with it. Another slap to Ramsay's right ear. "SHUT UP! Shut up! Since you are so concerned, you can spend the whole time waiting outside. On the porch only."

Pycelle's elderly hands shook as he stitched up Damon and Polliver. "I am sorry, Mr. Clegane but I must report any stab wounds. It's my job and my civic duty, Sir." Gregor considered throwing Pycelle out the damned window. Gregor used every ounce of his patience. "Please just patch the children up so we can go home. We are all very tired." Theon got his ribs wrapped, "I am giving all three boys antibiotics and your feral gets some codeine."

Gregor didn't thank the extremely nosy doctor who kept trying to ask the boys questions. Skinner and Damon were just rude and insulting to the doctor but Theon just gave him a thousand mile stare. Every movement the doctor made caused the poor boy to flinch a bit. "This is the feral?" Theon barked at him. "Fascinating." Dr. Pycelle poked the boy enough to make him whine and yip. "Good boy. Yes. Feral but tame at least. He belongs right at home at your foster farm."

Pycelle wrote the scripts, handed them to Gregor then he gave in to the urge to poke the boy one last time. It was all the boy could take and Theon's teeth came down hard on Pycelle's fingers. The doctor hollered and Gregor grinned as the two boys started to laugh. "Alright, boy, you've made your point. Let's go home." Gregor rounded on the doctor, holding his bloody fingers. "That'll teach you to poke your patients!" Polliver, Skinner and Damon sounded like hyenas.

Gregor rolled his eyes when he pulled into the driveway and saw Ramsay sitting on the front porch. "Looks like your owner is waiting for you. Theon, you really should rethink your friends." Theon poked his head up, all fuzzy from the codeine, exhausted from the terror of the hospital. There was Ramsay, he waited on the porch all this time for him? A warm fuzzy feeling came up and he felt tears in his eyes. No one has ever waited for him before.

Ramsay ran off the porch and over to the truck. "Where is he? OH MY GOD, DID YOU LET PYCELLE KEEP MY BOY? IS THEON HURT WORSE, WAS IT HIS LUNG? TAKE ME TO HIM, HE NEEDS ME!" Gregor snarled for Ramsay to shut up. "He's between me an Polliver. Help your stab victims out of the back of the truck first. NOW. AND I WANT TO HEAR YOUR APOLOGY OR THEON SLEEPS IN THE TRUCK." Polly snickered as Ramsay stormed to the back of the truck.

Skinner and Damon stared at Ramsay with fearful and hostile eyes. Their relationship has taken quite a hit. But all it would really take was Ramsay to use his usual humor and charm. Ramsay didn't give a shit because his so called friends tried to rape his boy. They tried to take and hurt something that was Ramsay's. He grabbed Skinner's hand and yanked him out of the truck. "I AM SORRY THAT I HAD TO STAB YOU." Skinner ground his teeth in rage but Gregor nodded.

Ramsay reached into the back for Damon's hand. "SORRY I HAD TO HURT YOU WHEN YOU TRIED TO RAPE MY PET. MY DOG, DAMON." Damon glared at Ramsay but Gregor and Polliver got out of the truck. Damon and Skinner walked to the house, both of them whispering angrily. They could all hear Unella yell at the two boys to get the hell to bed. Gregor reached back into the truck and pulled Theon out. Theon hobbled as fast as he could to Ramsay who waited with open arms.

"Good boy, my boy." Whispered Ramsay into Theon's curls as the doped boy leaned against him. "I thought I lost you! I am so sorry what they tried to do to you! And you had to see that nasty Pycelle!" Theon spoke into Ramsay's chest. "Bit him." Ramsay giggled. "Really? Good, I hope he is really hurt." Ramsay lifted his slight boy up right in front of Gregor and Polliver. "What the hell are you doing? Is he your new bride and you want to carry him over the threshold? Put him down."

Polliver offered, "You walk past my mother like that, she'll beat both of you then make you stay away from each other." It was the closest he came to kind advice. Gregor seemed to agree with him. "Ramsay, your father will be here in just a day or two. If he sees you carrying around the boy, it won't make the best impression. No offense, but I don't want the bastard taking off again for another study of some blister beetle in Dorne rather than take back his son."

Ramsay's face worked but he let Theon have his footing. He slung an arm around Theon then glared at Gregor. "My father simply wasn't interested in his sons." Gregor sighed. "Ramsay, its time you knew the truth. Your father barely escaped jail over the death of his wife and son. Both died under suspicious circumstances. So when Varys brought you to us, Unella blocked your father from being allowed to see or contact you unless he won the case."

Ramsay blinked slowly. "You let me think he just abandoned me here?" Polliver shrugged. "He did. After he won the case, he didn't ask to see you at all. He went away on a long trip." Gregor shoved Polliver away. "Go inside and visit Raff." Theon didn't dare to move, Ramsay's grip has become tighter, painful but desperate. Ramsay was clutching him like a teddy bear so Theon cuddled close and stayed quiet.

Gregor slowly began to walk towards the house and Ramsay dragged Theon along too. "Your father went on a trip then he rebuilt parts of his house at Dreadfort. Only last week did he petition the court to be able to pick you up. He will be here tomorrow or the day after. You should start to pack your stuff and use this time to say goodbye to your feral friend. Your dad might not want to take on two boys instead of one, Ramsay."

Ramsay refused to even consider such a thing.


	17. Insurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Rabbit by Egypt Central

Two days of waiting, two days of planning for the worst and Ramsay refused to not have a back up plan. Just in case his father won't let him keep Theon right away, he wants to make sure his doggie doesn't forget him. He met Arya in the water since she was always stinking of piss nowadays. Huge circles under her eyes, the small new twitch to her handsome face, it seemed to only strengthen her character.

"Raff forgive you yet?" Ramsay did a backstroke and smiled at Arya's snort. "Not gonna happen. He and Polly are having way too much fun torturing me. Raff loves to get pee all over me. That's not all, he likes to toss his juice, his coffee, his meals. He likes to throw things at me too. Polly adds to the fun and gets more creative by the day. That's okay. I broke Raff's leg, Ramsay, that's a big deal to me."

Ramsay smiled at her and started to circle her. "If we had awards for Withstanding Bulllies, you would be the winner, hands down. Somehow, you managed to escape both me and the boys since you got here. You fought Ygritte and won twice. You and the littler brat have managed more pranks on the Cleganes than all of us together. You have a solid reputation here. That's why in spite of your age, I am coming to you."

Arya swam very close and tilted her head with suspicion. "What do I get from this?" Ramsay smiled. "Would you like to live in a mansion again? Back to being treated like a human being again? I will convince Roose to let me keep Theon and you too. Make sure he doesn't forget me. Keep the boys from raping him if you can. Do all you can to care for him and when I get Roose to agree, I'll take you too."

"Save him from the boys? You don't ask for much. If he stays here, the Cleganes will beat the dog out of him. Don't ask me to stop that or take on Polly or Raff. So far, I'm seeing that I can't fight those assholes yet. But I am working on it every single damned day. Oh yes. Someday I will get both of them back! Maybe I will pee on them!" Ramsay stopped dead and stared. He almost spoke then he just said, "Never say that again." They shook hands like partners. 

Saying goodbye to the boys wasn't as hard as it should have been. Now that Ramsay has seen Damon and Skinner's true colors, he felt their relationship was based on lies. Ramsay hugged Alyn briefly. Alyn showed up at the Cleganes after Damon, Skinner and Ramsay had bonded and was always sort of an extra wheel. Ramsay had to admit that Alyn was always the one who grumbled the voice of reason, remind them of things Unella or Gregor wanted them to remember. He always obeyed Ramsay.

This had been no exception. Alyn did not go near Theon because of Ramsay. "Alyn, I need you to keep Theon safe while I am gone. Please, don't let Skinner and Damon touch him. If you can. Please. Best friend?" Slowly Alyn turned to Ramsay. "I thought Damon was your best friend." The voice was sullen but the eyes were far too eager. Ramsay was impatient, his father could show any minute!

"They aren't my friends anymore. You, Theon and Arya are all I have and need. Keep him and her safe if you can." Swearing quietly, Alyn nodded. "I will always do what you want, Ramsay. But what if you don't make it back and the Cleganes beat the human into him? Then we did all that for nothing." Alyn got a spooky smile on his placid face. His voice was sing song and he seemed to weave from side to side. "I could kill someone. Then everyone would panic and run away."

Ramsay inched very close and put his forehead against Alyn's. "Thank you for the thought. Please promise you will never go murdering without me, okay? Good." He kissed Alyn's head quickly. "Listen to me carefully. I know what will make father take my dog, you and Arya. Just come with me and say nothing. You can't tell anyone about our plans, Alyn. Can I trust you to do that? I really hope so. Truly. You always say you want to kill, I am about to offer you a real chance to do so."

Varys met Mr. Roose Bolton in front of the Cleganes yard and thick fence that was padlocked as usual. They could see the uneven half mowed yard, a hint of the cove where children were slinging mud at each other, splashing, screaming. Varys texted Gregor and Unella fast then smiled at Roose who graced him with a quick glance. The man in the expensive suit was become chillier by the moment. "I have appointments to keep, Sir."

Arya and Lyanna were in the low tide slinging mud on each other. Myranda and Ygritte were swimming and the boys were all watching from the sand. Twice Damon has kicked their sandcastle down. Third time he stomped it, Lyanna lost her temper and told him to go and bugger himself! She didn't know what that meant but she has read it in books. It seems to be a very bad thing, punishable in all the book's she's seen.

Damon just began to lean over her when the nicest car they've ever seen rolled into the front yard. The fancy car caught the boys attention first, then the girls. All knew what it signified. Gregor and Unella came out to meet the man and explain a few things about his son. The man shook Gregor's hand without looking at him. "I am missing a very important meeting so I would appreciate hurrying."

Unella spoke in a hurry as Roose easily walked in Gregor's larger steps. "Your son has developed a rather intense relationship with another student here. He wishes to be adopted along with the boy or stay here." Roose stopped and looked down his nose at Unella. "Is my son gay? Are you trying to inform me that you are about to shame my son over his sexual orientation."

Gregor spoke fast. "Sir, Unella wasn't speaking of a sexual orientation at all. We had a feral come here. The boy thinks he's a dog. Ramsay wanted a dog. You see where we are? But they have made it work and if you would consider-" Roose didn't even hesitate. "No. I barely know Ramsay all that well. Even when he would visit, I didn't see much of him. I am not a very good father. I am hoping to do better now." 

Ramsay had been trying to not just set insurance for his puppy, he's also been trying to spend as much time as he good with Theon. It was always with the feral version of Theon, Ramsay wanted, ached to correct his dog but he can't yet. Instead he praises Theon every time he plays the dog and ignores him when he acts the person. It was the best Ramsay could do while stuck at the Cleganes.

"Ramsay? Would you please come downstairs? Bring your packed stuff." Ramsay felt his heart leap and ache all at once. He always goes through this when his father would visit him. He never came often but when his mother was still interesting to him, Roose would usually speak with the boy. Sometimes he would bring him a small present.

The day came when Roose finally took Ramsay out of the trailer park to show him his home and other family. Ramsay and his stepmother hated each other instantly. Dom and Ramsay were cordial and even made several attempts to bond in some way. Ramsay roamed the mansion and thought of how roaches crunched under his own mother's bare feet on rainy days.

Ramsay only got to visit the house during holidays after that. During parties with the Starks and Lannisters. All the children were so well trained and he was their society feral. Half entitled to their world and that was just too confusing. Ramsay had no idea how to converse with them and they asked him all the wrong insulting things. His first true social interaction in his father's world was to pick a fight with the son of Roose's boss.

Roose had take Ramsay to the coat room and strapped him with his own belt until Ramsay was in tears of pain and frustration. The ride home was hell on his swollen bruised ass. Roose stared at Ramsay in the rear-view mirror. "Go to your room. I won't be back for you until you can act like a human." Ramsay had gotten out of the car and run into his room to rip his room apart in rage.

Now here he was, too late for the death of Ramsay's mother. Too late for Ramsay, who was now acclimated to foster care. Before he tried to mimic his father's icy face, Ramsay remembered his beloved pet. "Greetings Father." Roose sighed. "Your fosters already explained your issues. I will hear no more of this kink of yours. I don't need a dog, human or animal. I need a son who can act like he's a Bolton. Can you do that for me, Ramsay?"


	18. Leeches

The ride from the Cleganes to the Dreadfort wasn't very long, only across the city. However it felt like hours to those in the car.

Roose drove sedately, never once looking at his son next to him. Ramsay spoke into the chilled dead air while staring out the window. "I just know once you get to know him, you'll be okay with Theon. I'll give him a collar and a new name. You'll never meet a boy more quiet and serious than Alyn. And you'll love Arya! She's all spunk and bite but she just really wants someone to pay her to kick asses."

Roose's head tiled slightly, his first sign of interest in Ramsay's one sided conversation. "Arya? Stark? The Stark girl?" Ramsay nodded. "I am surprised you were smart enough to gain that girl's trust. That is someone I would gladly take into our family. Catelyn Stark isn't nearly as broken as I'd like. To turn her daughter into a devoted fosterling does tickle my fancy. And it would be useful perhaps. That means you might be useful, I hope so, Ramsay."

Roose's voice was devoid of any feeling or flavor as he spoke. "I thought Domeric was going to be useful and he was in some ways...he at least looked the handsome Bolton boy. But he wasn't cunning enough and got himself killed. Stupid boy let me poison him everyday. I even made the food taste funny but he trusted me not to kill him. Poor fool. His mother was smarter, I made sure hers had no taste of the poison."

Ramsay reached for the radio and his father rapped him so hard with his thick ring that all he could do was hold his head in silent agony. Roose simply continued his thoughts. "I am sorry it took me so long to come for you. I had to kill them, one by one after testing them over and over. Then I had to bury and grieve them. I meant to come for you then but I got sidetracked. I ran into hitchhikers and I would play with them."

"The first one I hunted through the woods, raped and skinned her. The second one I picked up I took to a motel. We had sex and I strangled her during it and then I had to find a good place to bury her. Plus I needed to be taking care of my businesses which means I have to see that horrific Stark woman and her noxious sister. Oh how I hate them. I need you to help me, like a son should. Be a proper gent for the media and a snake where no one sees."

Ramsay recovered and whispered, "I am that. I can do that. I can't help being sneaky, I love mischief. And I can fake being perfectly good. And I can easily bring you Arya, Father. But I have things that I want in exchange, please. I am, after all, a snake by your own words. You should have expected that I would ask for payment." Roose gave a deep groaning then flicked his eyes in the direction of his son.

"Very well. You may keep your dog and your friend. Now, do you have a plan or do I go ask for three fosters at the Cleganes as if that won't get noticed." Ramsay shook his head, saying nothing. He wanted his father's eyes to SEE him. Roose was slightly balding, average height, a rather prominent nose, similar to a shark as were his eyes. Ramsay shivered when his father looked at him blankly, waiting. "Well?"

Ramsay tried to smile. "I think you really don't want to know. That way if it goes wrong, you aren't to blame." Roose smirked and spoke with some satisfaction. "You have just passed your first two tests. Bringing me something useful from the get-go and using good discretion. Very good. And here we are. Now it's the same as anytime you have come. We must divulge you of your bad blood. Your whore mother poisoned you in a different way. We always must purge that part of you."

Ramsay hated the leeches and when he was little, they made him cry. Today he willingly undresses and lays on the bed while his father attaches the leeches. He still was as afraid and tense as when he was a little boy. "You always took this better than my wife and Domeric. You would cry tears of fear and frustration but you never pulled away or begged me to stop. In fact, I would love how you'd cry, such angelic horror. It always helped me divulge the worst of my sins. And yours too. Never forget that, it is our sins we divulge."

"I hope you like this new room. Much larger and warmer than the old one, its Domeric's room." Ramsay thanked his father for the lovely new room. He winced when his father put leeches directly upon his nipples, then to his armpits, thighs, stomach, everywhere and Ramsay felt a tear. Shit. He can't lose his shit now, no. Ramsay blinked the tears away. Here came the rest. Every time he visited the Dreadfort this horrible ritual would commence.

"Did...?" Ramsay's breath hitched as Roose finished removing the last of his suit and folding it all neatly on the desk nearby. "Did Domeric have to be purged of sin a lot?" Roose stared at Ramsay with those shark eyes and shrugged. "He was a very kind and thoughtful boy. I was a terrible father and tried to purge him at least once a week. It never helped him any but it helped me. Dom would whine, cry, beg and carry on which only incensed me."

"I wonder how you will react? Let's find out, son." Ramsay forgot the question as his father put leeches on his limp penis. He inhaled sharply but stayed still and his body could have been carved out of marble. Roose looked down approvingly as he put leeches on Ramsay's testicles. Ramsay forced the tears back as his father knelt over him. Ramsay remembered how his father liked to be pleased.

Suckle at the tip like a nursing shark, a little bit of teeth, just enough to make him hiss. "Domeric never remembered to get a little feisty." Ramsay hated, hated, loved, hated his father. He went deeper, opened his airways and relaxed his throat, deeper. Until he felt stuffed with the biggest leech of all. Even though Roose has given him no food or drink, Ramsay was being poisoned. In a thick flood all at once that he mustn't sicken up.

The whole time he performed his best, he thought of his little doggie, Theon. He would never put leeches on his poor little puppy. Theon had those huge eyes that were wild, fierce and yet not all at once. Theon wasn't a shark. Theon was Ramsay's dog. And Ramsay can do anything at all to him and he will do plenty of things. But he will never leech him. Not ever. It's a solemn promise as he chokes down his father's poison.

Roose dressed himself and carefully removed the leeches from Ramsay's body. When he took the leeches off of Ramsay's cock and balls he peered close for reactions. Ramsay gave Roose a small smile and stayed perfectly still. "Very good. It seems like they have done their work again." Roose put his leeches away while Ramsay silently dressed himself. "Thank you for the leeching, Father." Roose nodded. "You remembered to be respectful."

"You may do as you will to bring me Arya. I want to show Cat how to properly raise a daughter. This isn't a girl that wants dresses and dolls. She wants to fight and gain power. I can see that. I can teach her our ways, Ramsay. She can be your new sister if she passes my tests." Ramsay shuddered but asked, "Even...the test I just passed?" Roose looked appalled. "No, that would be wrong, Ramsay. Never defile another of your own station."

Roose looked slightly disappointed in Ramsay, who felt his heart drop and race. Shit. "Please instruct me, Father. So I don't make the same error." This seemed to appease. Roose lectured Ramsay on how upbringing and financial as well as social status matters. "You are from a crack whore mother so you aren't as important. Arya was born from noble parents, rich, social royalty. Whether she likes it or not, she is a Lady."

"We shall make her our Lady and show the world that a Stark prefers to be a Bolton. And as long as Alyn and Theon are useful, you may keep them." For the first time that night, Ramsay gave his father a genuine smile. 


	19. Having A Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome To The Jungle by Guns N Roses

Lyanna could only take so much. She only had one real friend in this place. Arya was busy nearly all the time with doing stuff for Raff even though he doesn't really need it. She had to ask Unella to borrow her fabric box and sewing machine in the creepy basement for a new curtain. Then she hung it alone and sat by herself in the little space under the stairs. Alone. 

Then Lyanna goes underneath to discover Theon who Arya had stashed under there. Lyanna didn't mind sharing the space this once but it wasn't this once. It was again and whenever he needed hiding. Three whole days which was forever! Then Alyn bumped on in to ask Arya questions that don't involve Lyanna. In jealous panic, Lyanna told Arya that her friends couldn't come under anymore. It was not enough room for them. Arya tried to coax Lyanna but she stood firm.

Lyanna regretted her choice when Arya stopped coming to the closet at all. Instead, Arya and Alyn sported all kinds of bruises from trying to protect Theon against Skinner and Damon. The boys kept panicking Theon back into his feral state where he barks, snarls and bites while fighting off the brutal vengeful teenagers. That only made things worse for Theon with Gregor and Unella. They expected him to act very human.

Both would beat him for regressing, for barking, crawling, hiding, panting, biting and howling. Lyanna felt terrible for him and told Theon he could hide in the closet again. Alyn came along with Arya and Theon and Lyanna was crowded but she wasn't lonely or stuck in guilt anymore. Alyn taught them how to play poker. He managed to steal a small bottle of whiskey from Polliver and they shared it. Lynna and Arya didn't care for it much. But it was fun camaraderie.

It didn't take Skinner and Damon long to figure out where Theon was. Problem was, ripping open that curtain was a risk. Lyanna and Arya were well stocked with homemade weaponry. It could be hairspray into the eyes, might be a poke with an arrow in the ear or you could take a water gun of Lysol to the mouth. The Cleganes felt since the girls were the smallest in the house, they would be allowed to defend themselves anyway possible short of mutilation and death. The boys tried threats, bribes but nothing would make them surrender Theon.

Then one night the problem was brutally solved. During supper Raff complained to his parents and Polliver. "I am distressed. Arya hasn't been coming by to help me out. I wasn't asking much of her but she's so busy defending Theon from his bullies that Arya can't help me anymore." Arya glared dully at Raff while Unella and Gregor glared at her. "I am sorry, Raff. I will help you right after supper." Polliver stood up stretching and walked over to the closet space. He ripped open the curtain and unzipped his pants, pissing on everything inside the closet.

Unella yelled. "Idiot! I want that cleaned instantly!" Polly grabbed the outraged Lyanna and shoved her forth. "Go clean that fucking mess. Maybe you shouldn't live under the stairs anymore. Time to grow up a little." Blinking away tears, Arya went to help Lyanna clean the mess. "Got it, we won't use this space anymore. Sorry again." She almost had to gag Lyanna, the little girl was so furious. Gregor pointed at Theon. "As for you. It's time you learned to fight your own bullies. Like a human. Not cringe behind little girls."

Arya was forced to help Raff with his bath, carefully bagging his leg and scrubbing his back. Polliver lounged in the doorway as usual, smoking and chatting with his brother. They heard a commotion outside and Theon howling. Arya stiffened and took a step back, dropping the sponge. Polliver blocked her with one foot across the doorway, slammed hard against the door.

"Where do you think you are going? Mother said you are to help Raff until he is asleep. Theon has to figure his place here out just like everyone else. You are being fucking stupid. If you were smart you'd see this as an opportunity. Do this punishment correctly and maybe we will keep you as our personal servant. He could persuade our parents to pay you a bit for you work. Your first legit job. Get back over there and scrub his back."

Arya had no choice, she scrubbed Raff's back, Lyanna scrubbed the closet floor and Alyn was told to scrub the kitchen floors. None of them were able to help Theon this time. He relied on his speed and that kept the boys away for some time. Until Skinner started to throw rocks and Damon started tossing sand at Theon's face. Then he tried biting. Damon punched, Skinner kicked and then they had him down and squirming.

Once Damon started to remove Theon's pants, he started to howl and scream into the night. Damon and Skinner laughingly howled too. "Won't matter. The Cleganes don't give two shits about you or anyone but each other, Theon. No one is coming to save you this time. Ramsay is gone, your protectors are gone...hold him, Skinner." Theon begged as he tried to crawl away. "No, please, stop, don't PLEASE!" 

Unella snapped, "Excuse me? Where do you think you are going, Alyn?" To the shock of Unella and Gregor, who just came into the room, Alyn got into Unella's face. "They are going to rape him. Not just beat him half to death but rape him. I am going to try and stop them." Unella might have chastised or murdered Alyn, he'll never know. Because Gregor was suddenly in his face, bending him over backwards.

"You don't speak to my wife that way or I'll break every bone in your body. Little prick." With that Gregor broke Alyn's arm and he screamed in pain. Gregor tossed him to the floor. "You'll finish mopping that floor after we get back from the hospital. As for Theon, so his cherry is popped. He'll get over it. He asked for it by acting like a fucking dog in front of two wolves." Unella saw movement and grabbed Lyanna by one braid just in time.

"Don't even think of it. Those boys would tear you apart. Do you want to be raped? Think, dumb girl. Better that older boy than you. You don't have Alyn or Arya tonight to help you. And you haven't finished cleaning that closet." Unella beat Lyanna with one of her flip flops all the way over to the closet. "Clean it until I smell nothing but cleanser. Then you'll board it up all by yourself."

Arya scrubbed Raff's body and she hasn't blushed over it since the first time three days ago. It was clear the brothers wanted nothing sexual of her nor were they inclined to beat her. They simply wanted a servant. "Please, guys, listen to me. I'll be your maid if you'll just let me go this once! Or help me! Damon and Skinner are going to rape Theon! Please, that's more than just a beating!"

Raff and Polliver laughed. Raff grinned at Arya. "I'm surprised that Ramsay didn't already rape him before he left. Maybe he did and this is sloppy seconds." Polliver scowled at Arya's indignant face. "Oh, get over it. We both raped Myranda when she first got here for like, what, Raff? A year or so? We still take her whenever inclined. Now Ygritte we gave a beat down to just to show her who's boss. We beat Skinner and Damon too. Ramsay got his ass kicked by us, Gregor and Unella. Then he beat the shit out of Skinner and Damon and Alyn when he showed up."

Raff chimed in, splashing Arya on purpose with his non broken leg. "You beat up Lyanna when she got here." Arya shook her head. "Nah. I only pretended it so no one else would do it." Raff grabbed Arya's chin with a wet hand. "And Ramsay kicked your ass when you first showed. You were lucky enough to have broken ribs instead of a broken hymen. Ramsay might have raped you." Arya yanked her face away. "Fuck you." It was worth the painful slap across her head by Polliver. "Mind your fucking tongue, girl."

Arya tried to run and Polliver caught her, turned her around and handed her a towel. "Help Raff out of his bath and dry him. You aren't saving anyone tonight, Hero." To her utter horror, Arya's eyes filled with huge tears of frustration and sadness. She couldn't stand the howling and begging she was hearing from the open window. "Oh for fuck's sake! Are you really crying? Fine. Polliver, I can't have this. She needs to focus on me, not that mutt! Please make those two stop fucking the dog."


	20. Cave Comfort

Polliver headed down the stairs with his bat, but Unella swiped it from his hand. "Back upstairs. I'll deal with this myself and without breaking bones. You want your father answering questions from Varys? Think, boy. I will handle this. Shoo." Unella grabbed Raff's full length black hoodie and tossed it on. She grabbed her biggest weapon and headed over towards the screaming boy.

Unella waited until Damon opened his eyes after his third thrust and saw her. Then as he screamed, she smiled grimly and let loose with her rug beater. A down-stroke onto Damon and caught Skinner on her upstroke. Unella happily beat both boys all the way back into the house, Damon unable to get his pants back up. Skinner had his flaccid penis hanging dejectedly out of his pants as he ran. "Up to your beds, you perverts! MOVE!"

Theon cried and ran to find a place to hide. He ran to the cove, into a small shallow cave. Putting his sore backside into a small puddle of freezing cold water, he tried to stifle his cries. He heard Gregor talking to Alyn and getting in the car. "What do we tell the nice doctors about your broken arm?" In a sullen tone, Alyn replied, "Unella was washing the floor and I ran in, falling down. She tried to warn me but I was in a rush to get to the cookies first."

Theon marveled at what had to be a lie and heard Gregor leave with Alyn. That poor Alyn got his arm broken because of a worthless dog. Theon had heard Arya yelling about him and he heard Lyanna crying earlier. They wanted to help him, worthless dog he was. Theon remembered that Ramsay had said he would be back for Theon. And for Alyn and Arya for saving Theon for Ramsay. But now Theon was twice as useless because Damon was INSIDE him.

It hurt and Theon felt like he was bleeding, it was so shameful and painful. Theon felt small, ugly and disgusting. Surely Ramsay and everyone else will wrinkle their noses in revulsion, _KNOWING_ what happened to him. It certainly wasn't a very doggie thing, was it? No. Theon could almost hear Ramsay's voice as he walked away. "I said I wanted a dog not a slut." Theon gave in to his upset and started to howl.

Unella just sat down with her new puzzle and her cup of tea when the howling started. "I will borrow Polly's bat and put him out of his misery." Arya was suddenly there as if leaping out of the ceiling. "Dammit, you need to give up this childish fantasy at your age, Arya! For the last time, there are no job opportunities for ninjas! Where are my sons? Are they done with you?" Arya forced a smile onto her face. "Yes, Unella. Please let me quiet down Theon?"

"Boys?" In unison, they hollered, "We said she can go." Unella nodded. "Tell him to shut up before I send Polly to shut him up." Arya nodded and ran out the door.

First she ran to the little cave and knelt before Theon carefully. "Hush, please. Hush, shut up and listen to me. It's not your fault and I'm sorry we couldn't stop it this time. At least not quick enough. I need you to be quiet while I go see Ramsay for a second. It's a private meeting. Hush and wait here, okay?" Theon nodded miserably. Once Ramsay knows he won't want Theon anymore. Resigned, Theon sat in the puddle, staring at the ground.

Arya swam very well and it was nothing for her to swim out to the docks. There sat Ramsay, smoking one of his father's medical strength joints. "Glad you showed up. I was worried you forgot you were to meet me tonight." Arya spit out water and took a deep breath. "No, shit went down hard tonight and I couldn't get here sooner." Ramsay read her face and said softly, "Tell me."

"I am so sorry. We protected him really well but the fucking Cleganes decided we weren't allowed to help him. Gregor broke Alyn's arm, I was kept away by the brothers and Unella beat Lyanna to keep her from going. They even destroyed the closet so Theon couldn't hide there. I finally convinced Polly to stop the rape. Theon is hiding in the little cave. He looks really scared and sad."

Ramsay looked furious and cold. "I heard the howling when I got here but I was hoping it wasn't bad...but it was. Thank you for trying your hardest to protect him. Listen, I have to enlist you to do some shady work so we can all be together. I am going to put my anger aside for this, you need to as well. But because Lyanna tried to help too, I shall have to figure her into our plans."

Ramsay handed a vial to Arya. "Pour this into whatever meal the Cleganes make for tomorrow night's supper. It will make them ill. Soon as that happens, you, Alyn, Lyanna and Theon must get here. Stay here under the docks until I come for you. Can you do this for me?" Arya nodded then winced when she heard a fading, sad howl. Ramsay shook his head. "I need to see him for a minute, calm him."

Theon tried putting his hands over his mouth when he let out another small desperate howl. It was pointless since he was damaged goods, disgusting creature, used up mutt. A filthy bitch. Theon moved and his anus felt numb. He gingerly tried to feel himself to see if he was torn up. Luckily he only saw a little blood but it made him sob wretchedly. His body was violated and there was no recourse. Only the hope that they won't finish what they started.

"Puppy? Don't get all shook. Its Ramsay, sweet doggie. No, stop crying and cringing like that, its too adorable. Here let me hold you. I came back for you and I am so sorry they dared to touch you. I will kill them, I promise. How bad are you hurt, doggie? Shh, it's alright. I'm going to be your master, every doggie needs an owner. I want a boy doggie and you need someone to take care of you and train you."

Ramsay lifted Reek's face to meet his eyes. "You have to tell me right now, do you want this as much as I do? Do you want to be my doggie? Come to your forever home? Because I really want you but I want to hear you agree first. It's your choice. I can swim away and leave you here with them." Theon couldn't even stand the thought of it. Ramsay still wanted him and Theon hugged him. "Yes please. I want to be your dog."


	21. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret by The Pierces

Roose watched Ramsay eating his breakfast cereal in huge fast gulps and asked, "What are your plans for today? Do you plan on being out late again tonight, Ramsay?" Tilting his head, Ramsay asked pleasantly, "Do you actually care or trying to make small talk?" Roose shrugged. "I wonder at your actions out of my sight, but no, I don't particularly care what you've been up to."

Ramsay smiled brightly but with a touch of savagery to it. "I've been sorting and searching through my dead bro's room. All sorts of interesting little things you missed in there." Roose cleared his throat. "Speaking of missing items...one of my vials is missing. Know anything about that, son?" Ramsay gave his father a look that was defiance mixed with terror. "I am enterprising, Sir. It's been put to excellent use."

Roose smiled. "It shall come out of your allowance. Next time it comes out of your flesh, do you understand, young man?" Ramsay nodded. "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." As soon as he could, Ramsay left the room and went upstairs to play with Domeric's forgotten toys. Personally, Ramsay had very little interest in bombs but this would come in very handy. Ramsay knew just enough from Domeric's dusty manual on how to use it.

He delighted in Domeric's homemade taser and wondered if his father knew Domeric at all? Roose killed his first born legitimate son simply because he believed his son was too kind. Ramsay had a feeling it might have had to do with how Domeric reacted to the leeches and the rest. Ramsay knew that his father could get rowdy and very rough if irritated. Ramsay had learned quickly when his father saw him to always act bland and calm.

Roose liked interesting and dangerous people. He enjoyed taking down other predators and playing with all sorts of prey. Always on the invisible side of politics, mostly doing dirty work for shiny predators. After joining with the Freys, Roose has been enjoying a higher lifestyle, leeching off what's left of the Starks. It was the most satisfying feeling to murder one's boss. Pinning it on Grunt was laughably easy.

Ramsay absorbed every story, every detail he could hear and saved it in his head. Roose seemed amiable to tell his silent triumphs to Ramsay for quite some time. Roose had promised himself not to ask Ramsay questions that will hurt his head. But he had to ask, "Where did you get the homemade taser? I remember Domeric had made one for a science fair but they rejected it. I wonder if it works?"

Roose grabbed it and Ramsay found himself thrashing on the ground, piss running down his leg. "Huh, I guess it does work." 

Arya's stomach hurt a bit. Not because she was afraid of the plan falling apart because of her or Alyn. Alyn was only allowed a baby aspirin and was told to scrub every room in the house, sweating in pain. He couldn't wait to leave but he was nervous about how he was swimming with a broken arm. Arya took care of that by taking one of the blow up rafts that Myranda uses and stashing it at the cave.

Theon wasn't a problem, Ramsay had him calm and ready to obey Arya and Alyn's commands. Arya was worried about Lyanna. The girl hated lying and most true deceptions. For all her toughness, the girl wanted very hard to learn to be like a hero version of Arya. Lyanna was only told the part about when to head to the docks. But the girl wasn't dumb and wanted to know how they were going to get away with this feat.

It was known that Gregor could sense a runaway in a second. The girls could go late night swimming and he wouldn't stir. Lyanna has tried to run away four times and each time he caught her instantly no matter the hour or circumstance. "The only way to be able to live with Roose without adoption or fostering...are we hurting or killing them? I don't think I can live with doing that, Arya. There has to be a line we can't cross."

Squirming, Arya gave her a sad smile. "You remind me of my dad and oldest brother. That's why I protect you. Why I like you. But that's not me. I am not like them or you. I am a little more like Ramsay, I think. I want Damon and Skinner to pay hard, I want them all to. I don't care if they die. They deserve it." Lyanna looked disturbed and Arya shoved her against the wall. "This is fucking serious stuff, Lyanna. Can I count on you?"

Lyanna nodded but still had a look that Arya didn't like. "It's our only way out. Don't mess this up for us all. Theon can't stay here, surely you can see that? We can't stay here, they are starting to break Alyn's bones and forcing me to be a servant! I don't want to spend my formative years scrubbing Raff's feet. Okay? You want to follow me? Be like me? Then make me proud and obey your commands, soldier."

This seemed to perk the girl up more but Arya was still a bit worried. Arya's heard stories of Roose from her family's point of view and Ramsay's own. This was a dangerous man with little patience for those of kind and heroic intent. Arya wanted to learn how to be as ruthless and unfeeling as him. Never again will her mother or anyone else hurt her. Arya's been watching Ramsay for some time trying to learn, but to learn from the master himself?

So Arya didn't think of what was in the vial when she added it to the lasagna. She made sure only Alyn was in the room when she did it. The vial once empty was passed to Alyn who buried it out in the swampy area. Theon spent most of the day hiding unless he was told to do chores. Skinner and Damon leered at Theon and taunted him at every opportunity. For now they weren't daring to attack again but they would soon enough.

Arya noticed during supper that Lyanna barely touched her microwave chicken pot pie. Damon swiped it and she said nothing. Gregor squinted at Lyanna. "You sick, girl? Go to bed. Don't want you getting my family sick. Take off." Sighing, Lyanna dropped her napkin and headed upstairs to lay listlessly on her bed. Arya and Alyn didn't dare to look at each other. Theon didn't eat much either and was sent to bed early as well.

Myranda and Ygritte had the night off and chose to watch some horror movies. Skinner and Damon joined them. Alyn and Arya played cards with half an eye on the movie. By the time the plot was scaring the teenagers, Arya could hear the poison doing its work and it was time to move. Arya was on her best ninja, creeping upstairs towards Lyanna's room. She could hear Unella in the master bedroom vomiting in the basket.

The sounds Gregor made in the bathroom made Arya feel very sick. Arya could hear the brothers in their shared bathroom. Lyanna and Theon were waiting and they followed Arya and Alyn out the back door. They ran fast as they could towards the cove and then grabbed the raft out of the cave. Alyn and Theon got their upper halves on the raft and dog paddled as fast as they could. The girls swam as fast as they could to the docks.

Floating under the docks, they waited. 


	22. The Otters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's The End Of The World As We Know It by R.E.M.

Ramsay winced as he slid his naked body into the small window into the basement. Having lived at the foster home so long, he has learned the older kids secret. The secret of how to get on and off the property that won't alarm Gregor or Unella. It was made by Polliver and Raff so they could sneak out. Ramsay had only used it twice himself, then to his chagrin, Alyn and Arya both found it on their own too. Luckily they all respected each others private use and used it sparingly. Not nearly as often as the brothers did at least.

It was a metal culvert that was half submerged in the swamp. Which meant it stunk and during certain times of the year can be very dangerously slick with slime or full of ice that can cut through their skin if it cracks. But it was always worth it to know they had a secret way to freedom even if it was temporary. Ramsay was doubly glad for it tonight. He didn't appreciate going through naked but it was worth dragging his feet through the muck and slim while mosquitoes had a meal out of him.

Just like earlier that night, Ramsay knew it was worth whatever his father would do to him for stealing a bit of cocaine from his basement. Ramsay only had ever visited the basement if he was being punished or if his father chose to share a bit of technique on a victim. Ramsay couldn't wait to bring Theon down here. Not that he would really hurt his boy that badly but Theon needs to transform a little more. Shivering with delight at the thought of a scared but grateful doggie that would cling to his Master and beg all pretty.

Ramsay knocked his hard-on into the bomb and swore. Wouldn't that be something to blow up because his cock tried to fuck the bomb? The coke was talking and Ramsay moved faster. He put the bomb down against the boiler. Normally it wasn't vibrating this much but since Ramsay made them all shit and vomit all over themselves, hot water was running. After all, Gregor always allowed his family to use the hot water. Though he was pretty cheap to them too. Ramsay didn't feel a single bit of regret for blowing them up. 

They allowed Damon and Skinner to rape his boy. Stopping it halfway through doesn't count in Ramsay's book. Ramsay also didn't mind blowing up Skinner and Damon. They dared to hurt his boy and Raff and Polliver tried to keep Arya from saving Theon. He never cared much for Ygritte. Myranda was sexually fun but gave him the clap. Gregor made him pay him back every cent for the doctor and penicillin. She was far too mouthy too. Ramsay only had one real regret. That he couldn't personally murder Damon and Skinner. Maybe. Because the coke was getting louder with ideas.

Ramsay considered the timer for the bomb. He couldn't afford to run upstairs and lay in wait for the boys. He couldn't be sure of the time if he was caught in a tussle. He wasn't angry enough to blow himself up and deprive himself of his puppy. Not after going through all this trouble! So Ramsay stopped trying to run up and down the stairs and set the timer. He skedaddled across the basement floor, through the little window and ran for the cove. Ramsay swam, feeling the muck from the swamp coming off into the healing seawater. 

Under the pier, tucked just deep enough, Arya, Alyn and Theon all bobbed, Lyanna holding onto the pole. "You look like a group of otters. All wide eyes and cutesy snarl smiles." Ramsay led them along the rocks, staying under the view of the pier. "I stashed warm clothes for everyone. My father gave me a credit card and I bought everyone including me sweats. I guessed the sizes. But I bought big so it should be fine." They all looked at him with jealousy except for Lyanna. She kept staring across the water, waiting to see...something. Ramsay scowled.

"I know we all have cold feet from the water and rocks, but Lyanna, you are freezing cold tonight. Why?" Frowning, Lyanna responded, "I just don't understand how we are pulling this off?" Ramsay smiled. "Easy. My father is the town judge. And now he has taken Ned's place as a volunteer fireman. Who will dispute his word that you were all freezing in the water, just swimming when the boiler exploded?" Lyanna gasped and leaped into the water, swimming fast towards the house. "Shit! Lyanna!" Ramsay grabbed Arya as she went to swim after her.

"No. She made her choice. You don't want to go after her. Either you'll blow up or you'll get framed. That's her fate, leave her to it. Alyn, hold Arya for me."

Even as Unella and Gregor squirmed in agony, unable to stand, they knew someone was trying to run. "First time they poisoned us." Whined Unella, crawling towards the bathtub she ran with hot soapy water. Gregor lay on the rug and commented, "Or you gave us food poisoning. Its more than one running for them to go this far. This is because of that dog boy, dammit." Gregor took a deep breath and hollered, "BOYS! ARE YOU ABLE TO GET UP?" Polly was stuck in the bathroom but Raff staggered over. He didn't care for lasagna as much as the others. "Yeah, I'm gonna fuck them up, I swear it."

Raff changed into shorts and a t shirt, heading downstairs at a near launch, stomach still nauseous. The damned kids were watching a horror movie so they had the lights off. As they all looked up at him, their eyes reflected blank uncaring amusement. "You all stay inside and go upstairs, help my parents and brother. Wash the sheets and shit. NOW!" Raff ran out the door after flipping the lights on amid many groans. He started to head towards the swamp area, thinking about how Arya and Alyn knew their way there.

He stopped dead and instinct made him look over the cove first. Unbelievable. First Raff saw Lyanna's frigging head bobbing at a distance, heading back. That led his eye to notice the others crawling on the rocks. With fucking Ramsay. Have they gone crazy? Raff dove into the water, incensed and headed for Lyanna. He was going to drag her back by her braids and spank her. Then he would go after the others and even Arya was getting a beat down. Maybe he could break Alyn's other arm? No, he'd drown. Raff was almost at the stupid girl who was trying to yell something at him.

Suddenly there was a huge, overwhelming sound and the sun exploded behind him. Lyanna grabbed her ears and went under the water and Raff followed her numbly. Debris landed all around them and Raff grabbed one small hand and one long braid, yanking the girl close like she was a teddy bear. They popped up together, deafened and stunned. 


	23. Stop. Talking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrecking Ball by Fallout Boy

Ramsay swore bitterly. He couldn't just bring them back over now, Raff saw them and Lyanna was ready to squeal. He took the group to where he hid all the sweat suits and tossed them at the kids. "Get dressed. Wait, Theon, sweetie, I'm going to dry you a little and then I will dress you." Theon huffed, "I know how to dress myself." Ramsay whipped Lyanna's sweats across Theon's face hard and fast. "Bad dog. No barking."

Theon gasped and grabbed the sweats from Ramsay but dropped them at the dangerous look in Ramsay's eyes. "Sorry. I'm confused and scared. I didn't mean it, Ramsay. Sorry." Ramsay slapped Theon's face with a hard open hand then gravely said, "I forgive you. I did all this for you, remember that. Be grateful and be a good dog." The others stuffed their wet shivering bodies into the ugliest sweats they've ever worn.

Arya's was puce and orange, at least two sizes too big. Alyn's were rust and yellow plaid, the outfit was too small, allowing his calves and elbows to show. Theon's was olive and peach, several sizes too big. Lyanna's were flesh colored with peach, too small and Ramsay's was grey, fitting perfectly. "Stop playing with your dog and let's go!" Growled Arya and Ramsay got in her face after shoving Theon over.

"Shut the fuck up. Your friend just turned traitor so shut the fuck up. Alyn, keep your mouth shut too!" Theon stayed still while Ramsay dried him with Lyanna's sweats and dressed him quickly. Ramsay led the group of them towards the culvert and passed around a quickly lit joint that he had hidden in the sweats. "Here's the story. We were here all partying when the house blew sky high. Let's pin this fucker on Raff and Lyanna."

Arya choked on the smoke, asking, "How does that friggin work? Raff fucking ADORED his family and hated Lyanna. He's no pedophile so that doesn't work either." Ramsay smirked. "My father knows the same secrets that the other big families did. The Cleganes were cheap but not broke. Gregor had an inheritance and he beat on his wife. Who's to say that Raff didn't decide to get that inheritance? He probably forced Lyanna to help him cause she was little and persuadable. Theon, sink the traitors sweats in the swamp after we get through the culvert."

Theon nodded and they all waded into the swampy water. They passed a few boards, some kitchen fan twisted pieces and Myranda's head and a slender arm with Ygritte's bracelet still on it. Theon screamed and Ramsay slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shut the fuck up. I need you to go on with me and stay calm, Theon. You reek of swamp and fear. Hmm, maybe that's your new name, doggie. Reek."

Theon shot Ramsay a stunned and hurt look. "We all reek in here, Ramsay." Ramsay said nothing but his eyes said so much. They staggered across what used to be a front yard now a flaming junkyard. Arya jumped at the screaming. "Oh gods, here comes Raff and Lyanna." But the two of them weren't even screaming at Ramsay and gang, no, they were screaming at worse things.

A flaming Damon came screaming onto the dirt and rolled, unable to put himself out. Then a larger burnt nightmare came forth out of the crater and mortar demolition. Raff ran forward screaming, "Daddy!" Lyanna stopped screaming and ran towards the rubble, hoping to find more survivors. Ramsay sighed. "I guess we should pretend to find others too. Here come the fire trucks."

Roose walked slowly before Ramsay and his friends, all of them wrapped in the emergency blankets.

"While you and your buddies were playing shenanigans, the boiler exploded at the foster home. You are all very lucky to be alive. Until we understand things better, Raff and Lyanna will be taken into custody. I have offered to extend a fostering hand to your friends, Ramsay. Only Damon and Gregor survived. I am sure the authorities will wish to speak with them whenever they come out of their medically induced comas."

Roose stared deep into his son's eyes. "I am intrigued and irritated, Ramsay. Witnesses and traitors? Perhaps I thought more of you than I should have?" Ramsay frowned and bit his lip but Arya stood up and looked directly at Roose. "I vouched for Lyanna, it was my fault, Sir." Roose's pale eyes landed on Arya and Ramsay shook his head. Roose gave the thinnest smile. "Arya Stark. You always did have a strong opinion. I shall speak with you later on."


	24. Commit or Be Committed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero by Skillet

Varys had been already asleep when the call came in. He rushed to meet all of the children at the hospital where they were taken first. "Are they alright? Burnt? In shock? Jesus, someone talk to me? I represent all of these kids!" Roose smiled thinly at Varys. "You don't represent Ramsay, of course. He is in _my_ custody, remember? And since these kids were rabble rousing with Ramsay when their house blew up, I feel obligated to take them in."

Varys's eyes shined with suspicion but he sighed. "As you wish, Judge Bolton. I will come by tomorrow with the paperwork. Now I must go assist Lyanna and Raff. I assume you aren't taking them in too?" Varys smirked. "Doesn't matter. Raff's eighteen birthday was two weeks ago. Unella left behind an inheritance for her sons only. One is dead and the other is of age so he has double the inheritance. If Gregor dies, the kid will be rich."

Roose nodded. "Tell Raff I will be happy to rule his full inheritance and Lyanna as his foster in exchange for his silent respect." Varys sighed. "Of course I will and knowing Raff he will accept. We can only hope that Damon and Gregor rest easy and heal. It's doubtful they have any remembrance of what has happened." Roose patted Varys's shoulder. His voice was soft but sardonic.

"Its a rough position you are in. Trying to place so many. I shall send in paperwork tomorrow already signed for you. And a donation to build that special needs public school you've been campaigning for." Varys looked like he hated and loved Roose Bolton in that moment. "Very generous of you, Sir. The children of this city are grateful. I am sure your fosterlings will be cared for the best in your home. All eyes will look to you for inspiration."

"I will tell you, Varys. The reward for me is in inspiring a new generation. And I don't mind the eyes. A bunch of unwanted children are hardly going to bring out the paparazzi. Your park will though. Keep that in mind as you speak to Raff and Lyanna, Varys."

Theon couldn't understand how Ramsay could have suddenly turned into an even scarier person, but he has. Meaner too. Suddenly he was calling him Reek and forcing all his movements. Theon regressed and did as he would with his brothers when they turned mean. He would ignore them, let them shove him, call him names and ignore them even if he cried. This seemed to bother Ramsay the most.

Varys visited each of the children as did a nurse, doctor and police officer. Their stories were exact and airtight, the joint they smoked was found exactly where they had said they were. The judge gave them all a chilling look when the doctor said all of them had been smoking pot. "Well that certainly will not be continuing, will it children?" Even Theon shook his head with the others and Ramsay gave him a little reward pat on the head.

Theon filed into the large black SUV along with the other children. Ramsay personally buckled his seat belt and sat next to him. Theon leaned his face against the window. He felt Ramsay moving and was startled to feel fingers playing in his hair. Theon wanted to ignore him further but he was so tired and scared, he gave in and rested his head against Ramsay's hand. "Good boy. That is much better behavior."

"When we get home I will get Alyn and Arya settled in while you see to your dog. I want to properly introduce these two to our home, after all. And we can all tell how eager you are to play with your new toy. Do not wreck my basement, young man!" Theon was already dozing on Ramsay's arm when his eyes popped open as did his mouth. "Basement? I am not a toy. Basement?" Ramsay rapped his nose lightly. "Shut up. No yapping."

Roose pulled into the driveway and Theon gasped when Ramsay pulled him out first. Ramsay lifted his new pet into his arms and headed for the house fast. "No, wait! Put me down! Please! Ramsay, please!" Ramsay ignored Theon as he'd been ignored and headed straight for the basement. He opened the door, flicked on the light and rolled his bad doggie right down the padded steps. "Whee!"

Theon landed by bumping into the wall at the bottom, groaning. He was only bruised but the time he spent trying to decipher that, Ramsay made it down after him. "First lesson. A new doggie gets a new name. Now I told you your new name is Reek but you've been just ignoring that. I don't like being ignored or my commands ignored, Reek." Theon forced himself to stand up and shake his head. "Not my name. Ramsay, please don't do this."

Ramsay's foot swept out Theon's legs. "Kneel, sit and crawl like a doggie unless I tell you otherwise. Your new name is Reek. Say it." Theon stayed down but he stubbornly kept shaking his head and ignoring Ramsay. "Okay then, what happens next is your own fault, doggie." Theon didn't see the nail gun in Ramsay's hands until it was too late.

He howled as Ramsay sat on him and forced his thin hand against the wooden board affixed to the farthest wall. Ramsay nailed the hand to the board and Theon greyed out. Ramsay giggled a bit and gently patted his pet's face until the doggie opened those huge wet eyes. He wasn't ignoring Ramsay now, no, he was paying strict attention now. "Please, Ramsay, please, my hand! Mercy, mercy!" Ramsay got into his doggie's stupid stunned face.

"What. Is. Your. Name?" Ramsay stared for a second at the gaping pet then he backhanded him. "Your name is Reek. What is your name?" Sighing, Ramsay started to reach for Theon's other hand. "Reek! My name is Reek!" Ramsay smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Good, Reek." Giving the cringing, sweating, crying boy a quick pat on his swelling bruised face, Ramsay added more. "Ramsay is Reek's Master. You will call me Master."

Theon sobbed but he wearily eyes his throbbing nailed hand. "Ramsay is Reek's Master. I will call you Master. Please, Master, my hand!" Ramsay grabbed his dumb dog by his scrawny throat. "I can see your hand, Reek. I did it, remember? I bet it hurts like hell but you wanted to ignore me and be stubborn. We have a little more training to do before I can let you in my house like a properly broken bitch."

Roose led Alyn and Arya into his home and they eyed the open basement door and the howls from within it. "Ah, looks like our first stop shall be the room of most interest. Ramsay has always loved to be in the basement, not during punishment of course. Luckily for you two, it's only orientation down there. For that pet, it will be way worse." That didn't help Arya or Alyn feel any better as Roose shoved them both to fall down the padded stairs.

Lyanna told Varys, the police, the fireman and the doctor all the same true story and was ignored by all. Raff was the last person she expected to see come marching into the little interrogation room she was left in. He slid into the seat across from her and spoke quickly. "You and I are being given an option. We can either be blamed for the whole thing and become institutionalized or we can shut the fuck up and go free."

Raff grabbed her small hands before she could move and he crouched beside her to be in her face. Whispering, he spoke fast.

"Listen carefully. I am saving both of us so you need to stay quiet and hear me. We can't get the guilty party to pay if we are in jail ourselves. You went for a late night swim and I chased after you. The boiler blew up. Gregor and Damon are still in comas. Only we can stop Ramsay and his friends. They framed and denounced you. Only I am left to take care of you now. I am eighteen and Varys will let me foster you so let's go, okay? Silent and fast."

Lyanna wiped her tired eyes and nodded. She simmered with rage but understood Raff's logic.


	25. Purging The Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Another Psycho by Motley Crue

Roose's staircase was encased in rubber but to Arya and Alyn it hardly felt like bouncing. The entirety of the basement walls were padded and soundproof. So though they felt bruised up, both kids were essentially uninjured at the shocking end of the staircase. They tried to get their bearings and register the man that threw them was coming down slowly towards them.

But they could hear and see that Ramsay was nailing Theon to a board. Arya could barely decide where to look but she launched towards Ramsay to stop him. Alyn was more cautious and scrambled to his feet, pressed into the wall. He kept his eyes low in respect as Roose came towards him first. Ramsay wasn't pleased when Arya grabbed onto the nail gun. "Give that back now, brat. Reek needs to learn before I can bring him upstairs."

Roose stood before Alyn and gave a small grim smirk. "Very smart of you. I like the fearful respect and that is the most important thing you can give me. Along with your utter loyalty. You will need to be purged of your old sins and that will happen right now. Follow me, please." Alyn didn't dare do anything but follow Roose over to a long white freezer. Alyn was ready to bolt when Roose opened it. It wasn't a freezer, things were black and MOVING.

Roose grabbed Alyn's wrist and then kicked his legs out. "You can go in with them or I can let you lay here and I will bring a few to you. Your choice." Alyn gulped fast and shook his head. "Out here, please, Sir." Roose gave Alyn an approving nod. "Very good choices tonight, Alyn. Now strip and lay on this rubber mat." Alyn wore nothing but gooseflesh and he shivered as Roose pulled some long glistening leeches out and began to place them. Alyn silently started to cry.

"I didn't save Theon from rape so you could nail him and torture him!" Ramsay backhanded Arya and she dropped the nail gun. "Shut your mouth! Go see my father! Leave us alone, I have to train Reek before he will be able to leave the basement! Father says so! I HAVE TO DO THIS!" Arya took a step back and shook her head. "You are a liar, Ramsay Bolton!" Arya tried to grab Ramsay and he shoved her away.

"My son can be an excellent liar. But he is telling the truth." Roose called over casually. Arya turned in shock just to receive yet another shock when she saw Alyn naked covered in leeches. "What the hell? What is happening here? Why are you torturing us?" Arya was at a total loss and ran for the stairs and cellar door. It was locked and Roose took some joy in slowly dragging Arya back down the stairs by her ankles.

"Young lady, your tender age is the only reason I am not sending you back to Varys. Your apparent disrespect and lack of focus is clearly because you are only twelve. What Ramsay does with his creature is none of your concern unless he or I say it is. He wishes Theon to be a dog. Then he must treat the dog harshly so he understands what he is. I can't risk Theon running away to tell tales of his abuse, you see?"

Arya still screamed as Roose lifted her over the white box. "You need your passions calmed before we speak again. Here." Roose was nearly tender as he put the thrashing girl into the white leech farm and firmly shut the lid. Alyn looked alarmed but dared not protest. He was frozen stiff, wearing over ten leeches and three of them in his groin area. Alyn's initial fear had been that Roose would rape him. He almost wished it over these leeches that made him weak and repusled.

Ramsay turned back to his sobbing confused puppy. "Please, I will call you Master, I will be Reek, okay? Don't hurt me anymore! I'll be good, I swear it!" The brilliant cheerful sympathy in Ramsay's eyes made Theon cry harder. He could tell that Ramsay wasn't going to stop, nothing he said would matter. Cupping the thin crying face, Ramsay spoke gently, kissing Reek's trembling lower lip. "Aww, poor doggie. I have to be sure you understand, honey."

"I do understand! I will be good, I will be Reek and you will be Master! I'm yours, your doggie! PLEASE STOP!" Ramsay smiled and shook his head. "If you truly understood then you would know better than to keep begging me to stop. You would act like a real dog and endure for your Master's sake. Did you hear what I told Arya? What Roose told her? You need to understand what I want of you and learn to never, ever run. Because I will only ever hurt you this bad again if you run or fight me."

Ramsay kissed the screaming mouth as he nailed Reek's other hand to the wood. "Hush, that part is over now. I want you to take a deep breath, Reek. I want you to breathe in through your nose and blow the air out of your mouth. Good. Again. Once more. Just keep breathing that way while you listen to me. You listen and I talk. No barking, no yipping. I am going to hurt you and make you cry and scream. It's going to be awful but I will give you breaks and small mercies. If you deserve them."

Ramsay grabbed a small tray and there was a cloth hiding things that clinked when he moved them. "Do you know what they do to dogs so that they won't fight or roam around? They neuter them." Theon gaped as he saw the large to smaller elastics, the blades and the cauterizing kit. Alyn moaned as Theon fainted and Ramsay simply said, "Welp, guess I'll start without him." Theon woke up as Ramsay started to put the tight elastics around his testicles.

"On a farm they put tight bands on the males and let it rot off. I won't do that to you if you are a good boy. You are a good boy, right?" Theon began to scream YES while writhing and kicking his heels in agony. Roose clucked impatiently. "Ramsay, he is far too loud. Gag him, please. You don't really require a response during this part, do you? Good. Use this ball gag, here." Theon's big eyes rolled and the muffled sounds made Alyn sob more until Roose looked at him with disdain. 

Roose opened the white box quickly and grabbed the Stark girl. He threw her down next to Alyn and he crouched over them like an elegant nightmare. Roose was a slight man near some but right now the children saw the Boogeyman and felt like tiny prey. They forgot the leeches upon them as Roose glared down upon them. His face stretched into a large predatory smile and the children sobbed in sheer terror. "You had better start getting comfortable with seeing torture."

"You best learn to understand that blood is sometimes the price we pay for what we need or want. I expect respect, loyalty and your obedience. You will make mediocre to good grades. And you will learn from me so that someday you will have the ability to command respect, loyalty and obedience of your own." Roose looked at his watch. "Another ten minutes and I'll remove the leeches. By then I expect all your crying over them to be done."

Roose walked over to Ramsay and observed. "I showed you this before, you know the right cuts to make. I am giving you ten minutes of my assistance in gelding the boy then I go back to my own pets." Ramsay snickered at his father's choice in words. "Thank you, Sir." Ramsay smiled at Reek. "I'll understand if you faint now." Theon wished, willed himself to faint. He felt the first few razor sharp cuts and then his wish was granted as he greyed out.

He woke to terrible pain and to find Ramsay and Roose in his crotch. Screaming into the gag, thrashing around to no avail, Reek felt both men kneeling on his legs, gelding him. It was fast, the stitches Ramsay did took longest of all. Reek greyed out three more times due to shock. "Sweet puppy, look at your Master." Fearfully, Theon's eyes went to Ramsay. "You did so well, I'm going to give you a pain killer. A little shot of morphine to ease the pain while we talk, okay? Good boy."

Theon was terrified as Ramsay brought over an I.V. stand with various pouches to hang. "Have to be careful, Reek. Don't want you dehydrated and don't want you to get any infections, so some antibiotics. And this syringe is all morphine to make you feel a bit better. See? Isn't that better?" Theon first felt the cold sting of the saline then the weight of painkiller forcibly relaxing him. The pain stayed but was a bit removed. He nodded and looked pleadingly up at Ramsay.

"I don't want a boyfriend or a best friend from you. I don't want you to be anything but a human dog that I own and control. You will play and act the way I want you to. You will be a loyal and loving dog and a very good foster boy. I will teach you everything and be with you every step of the way, Reek. You won't ever have to fear anyone else again, just me. And my father, of course. Even I have to fear him."


	26. Prove Yourself

"I love you! I am your Reek! Master, please, I am a loyal grateful doggie!" Ramsay sneered and crossed his arms, speaking petulantly. "I know all of that, Reek. I don't know why you think that's going to work. You can bark, whine and cry so pretty, but my father won't accept it, Reek. Do you know why all my dogs had to live so far away in kennels? Till they froze to death? Because father won't allow any pets inside unless they are PERFECT!"

Theon's head ached from Ramsay's screaming and he whined softly. "Better, that's much better, Reek. But how can you even think I would consider you a dog? You are stuck to this damned wood and you keep trying to talk like a human. Stop mimicking words, I didn't ask for you to be a parrot, did I? Or some plastic fish stuck to wood? No, I asked you to be my dog. You agreed, didn't you? So why are you acting human? Do you want me to hurt you? Do you like all this pain? You must."

"No! No! Please! Wait, please! Ahh!" Ramsay cupped the swollen and tender nubs between Theon's legs. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! HOW STUPID ARE YOU, REEK? STOP STOP STOP FUCKING TALKING! THE MORE YOU TALK THE MORE YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS FUCKING BASEMENT! DO YOU WANT FATHER TO MOVE YOU TO THE KENNEL BECAUSE HE WILL! DO YOU WANT TO FREEZE TO DEATH DURING THE WINTER? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? DO YOU KNOW HOW SAD THAT WILL MAKE ME?"

Ramsay chanted that Reek was selfish, selfish and he _squeezed_ , making Theon scream higher than ever in his life. "YOU ARE THE WORST DOG EVER NOW! YOU WERE A GOOD DOG, NOW YOU ARE SUCH A BAD, CRUEL SELFISH STUBBORN DUMB DOG! WHY DID I WASTE MY TIME ON YOU? HUH?" Ramsay slapped Reek's face twice and his own face turned red with temper. With wonder, Theon noted Ramsay had actual tears in eyes. Were they from frustration or actual sadness. _Why do I give a shit?_

Theon kept his mouth shut and panted, drooled from the pain but he didn't dare move or speak. Ramsay started to gently cup the scars, a tentative smile on his face at the silence. "That's better, good boy. Good dog. I understand that you are a slow learner, Reek, that's okay as long as you learn. I want to take you down but we need to keep you still while you recover from your surgery. What if I tested you? Do you think you can give it a try? You have to NOT speak, Reek. I mean it."

Theon nodded and bit his lip. Ramsay began to pry the nails out of bloody hands while Reek screamed so Theon didn't have to. Ramsay didn't reprimand him for that screaming, instead he smirked. "Stay still, I will move you where I want to." Reek went limp and let Ramsay carry him to a piece of mat near the wall. Theon sobbed and whined when he saw that Ramsay was going to chain him to the wall by a long chain and collar. Reek didn't dare to fight it but he shivered at the feeling.

"Good doggie, a collar and chain suits you better than anything else ever has. Trust me on that. Your bruises make you beautiful, Reek. Those big dumb frightened eyes are so perfect, I know you can be the best dog ever. You are going to be the one pet I keep inside the house that father doesn't kill. So we have to carefully train you. But this is better now, isn't it? I am glad you finally are paying attention. I am going to adjust the I.V. pole, put some ice on you and get you a new clean puppy pad."

Theon curled up miserably when Ramsay started fussing about but something about his big eyes made Ramsay breathe heavier. "Prove to me that you can be my good doggie. New test, new test, doggie, right the fuck now, sorry but that damned shivering body...Remember, stay still, no speaking and be a dog for me." But nothing Ramsay started to do was anything anyone would do to a dog, or even a person!

Theon fled and Reek lay there as Ramsay flung those thin legs over his shoulders and buried his face in the newly created scars. Reek flung his head back and howled in exquisite agony that flooded his mouth with acidic bile. Ramsay began to lick and suck on the red hot stitched flesh while his puppy struggled not to move or beg in words. Ramsay's hand strayed to his own burgeoning cock and he released it from his jeans. He stroked himself harder than he sucked upon Reek's ruined flesh.

Reek was holding onto his own chain, he finally couldn't take it and started to bang his fists on the mat, head and body twisting. Ramsay lunged upwards and released his seed on the swollen wet messy wound.

Roose led both the numb, weak children through the crimson and white living room and past the crackling fireplace. In the fur white bathrobes they were given, Alyn and Arya were starting to feel heated. Arya wasn't stunned by the house, she lived in a fancy farmhouse, she has spent vacations at the Lannister mansion. Alyn however was goggling at everything. The large black iron spiral staircase that led to both the second and third floor nearly scared him as they climbed it.

Alyn was speechless at the sight of his new room. "Alyn, I hope this room will suit you. Arya, your room is across from Alyn's. Please go take a look." Both rooms were pink silk wallpaper, plush bear rugs on white rugs from Mereen. They featured queen sized beds, screen televisions, desk and chair plus a dresser, as well as a walk in closet. Roose stood in the hallway while the children peeked in their rooms. "Thank you, Sir, it's amazing." "Thank you, Sir."

"Stand before me, children. Now." Terrified to do anything else, both of them stood before Roose, unaware they were holding hands. Roose smirked down at the teens and spoke in a soft cool voice. "Your parents were failures. Fathers gone, mothers uncaring and then tossed into a careless ruthless foster home. This is your only miracle, your one chance to change your fates. I may be unique in my tastes and in my way of teaching but I guarantee you will learn."

Roose leaned over Arya, his pale lips touched her ear lightly. "Your mother will take offense to your new placement. You will have to make her turn away. I expect it of you. That is your test of loyalty." Roose stared at Alyn. "Your test will happen soon as Varys comes to visit you. I hope you will have only good things to say."


	27. Not Long Enough

Today was the day of distasteful rounds for Varys.

Today is visiting day for Cat with Arya, who go together like oil and water. Varys must supervise all their visits. The first time Cat visited Arya at the Cleganes home, the woman opened with a fist that Arya countered with a thunderous slap. The two haven't been allowed alone since then.

"It's unfair, Varys! I had good reason to whack my own child! Arya was embarrassing her entire family by ending up in the worst of foster homes! I offered her boarding school, good ones! And she could have been fostered by the Tyrells! But spoiled Arya must have her way!" Varys felt that was one of the worst excuses he's ever heard. "Sorry, Cat. Get that anger management course under your belt and I'll stop supervising the visits."

Cat's reaction had been to never visit Arya again at the Cleganes. Arya understood why but it still stung. So Arya wasn't thrilled to see her mother now and she called Varys to let him know it. "Arya, tell Mr. Bolton that I can smell him all over your words. Tell him to stop being an ass, darling. Your mother is concerned about your move and wishes to check in. I will be there, Roose will be there and we will just let her squawk then she flies away."

Varys hung up and ate another three pieces of chocolate. Took a large gulp out of his iced coffee and tried to focus on where to start. Snorting delicately, he ate another piece of chocolate and took three sips of his iced coffee. Let's see, I can visit the boy who is really a dog now because I gave him to a sadistic boy? Won't that be a fun visit? Not to mention the boy and girl he dumped on Roose without a care the other night?

What will he be walking into? It could be a cozy scene or something out of a nightmare. Varys finished the chocolate bar while guzzling the last of his ice coffee. Damn it. Taking a U turn, Varys headed back to the bakery to use their restroom and refill his thermos.

A young woman who had served him often was used to this behavior and simply took his thermos silently to refill. Not that Irri would ever say anything about the extra sandwiches or this deferential treatment. Due to her extensive cocaine habit, Varys has become a staple at her home through the years. _Shit like this, this is what keeps my kids at home, dammit._ Irri refilled the thermos.

Varys grimaced at the bathroom but quickly did his business and talked himself into manning up. Okay, yes, this was a rough one, yes. And yes, is there some guilt involved? Sure. There usually is, when Varys makes deals for himself but this one was the lowest he's ever sunk but for such a great price! Roose isn't the worst thing that could happen to Arya. That was going home to Cat. And Alyn had literally nowhere else to go.

He couldn't trick himself into assuming good things are coming out of Ramsay and Theon but Varys will have to face it soon enough. Washing his hands and applying his own lotion, he headed out to take his full thermos from Irri. "Thank you. I will be seeing you sunday, dear." Irri's boss smiled. "You must be so grateful. Getting you this job and coming in to check on your child once a week!" Irri brushed past her well meaning boss.

Varys drove into the upscale area of town. Just a block down from where the Boltons themselves lived. Just past the townhouses and upscale apartments were condos overlooking the ocean. Overlooking the beach that led to the burnt shell of the Clegane home. Varys walked up the stone walkway that led to a thick wooden door. Varys didn't want to know the fate of Lyanna. He was sure that Raff had beaten her to death by now.

Even Varys had to hesitate when allowing Raff to take her home. His eyes had glowed with an icy rage and Lyanna seemed too depressed to be as scared as she should have been. Knocking on the door, he was flooded with relief when the girl answered the door. There was no shock at seeing him nor were there tears or pleas. That was also relieving. Varys hated that when his hands were already tied.

"Lyanna, how are you, dear?" Varys expected anger or bitterness perhaps but this blank attitude was a tad disturbing. "I am fine. Thank you for asking." Varys followed the girl into a fancy but barely decorated living room. Raff stood up from his chair, using a silver cane, his leg still in a cast. He was wearing a white tuxedo and his blonde hair hung like silk. The ascot was folded perfectly and his wing tips were expertly waxed.

"Excuse the look of the place. We haven't had much time to fix up the place. We try to spend a lot of time at the hospital visiting my father. We check on Damon every day too, of course." Varys gave a very sarcastic smile to match the voice of the formerly spoiled and currently rich eighteen year old. Varys cast an eye around the house as he began to wander around.

The kitchen counters were full of items designed to create culinary delights for Raff. A lounge chair and recliner both designed for Raff's height and a beanie bag chair that was Lyanna's size. In their small white kitchen there was one padded chair and one hard slatted wooded one. Varys winced when he saw the girl's bedroom. "Jesus Christ! Raff, you friggin sadist. The girl is only ten."

Sitting gently on the girl's bed Varys was frowning as both windows showed the charred remains of the Clegane Home. Raff came into the doorway and lifted his nose at Varys. "I am only eighteen and my mother is dead. My father is laying in a coma trying to survive being nearly burnt to death. Because of Lyanna's friends. Because Lyanna didn't tell us quick enough. So don't bother. I'm not ready to forgive her yet."

Varys made an offer that would be refused. He always does and though he wishes it, no one ever takes him up on it. "I can take her back and re-home her if you choose it?" Raff shook his head. "Nope. First she understands and faces it then she atones. Then she will be a perfect foster child like no other, trust me. My father will be so proud after he wakes up. He will see that I have surpassed his talent!"

Varys saw there was no talking sense to the man. However, there was heat going into the carpeted room with a fully adequate bed and dresser situation. The walls were white, as was the rug, the bed, headboard, bedspread...the entire room was pure white. The only hint of color was out her window. Lyanna's entire room was designed to pull the eye towards the beach and ruins.

It didn't escape Varys that Raff's room was black and gold. Far more glamorous and a king size bed as well. The french door opened onto a little balcony in his room. A gaming section and a private bath completed the large room. Lyanna came over to Varys with a small wooden tray that held a glass of lemonade and a slice of cake. "Lyanna? Would you like me to find you another place?" Varys never asks this and doesn't know why he did now.

As he expected, Lyanna shook her head no. Raff stared icily at Varys. "You'll have to excuse us soon, Varys. We must go visit my father today. Thanks for stopping by."

Varys was not looking forward to going to the Boltons but he was happy to leave Raff and Lyanna.


End file.
